Family Bonds
by SPARK187
Summary: The Sequel to A New Life.
1. Chapter 1: It's A Nice Day For A Wedding

**Family Bonds**

**Chapter One: It's A Nice Day For A Wedding**

**I finally finished this first chapter. The not too long awaited sequel to A New Life. This chapter is kind of long, but there was so much to say. Well, anyway, enjoy.**

"Where's my dress?! Where's my shoes?!" Brittany screamed from the girl's dressing room at the church.

It made her two sisters laugh. "You would think she was the one getting married," Eleanor said, laughing a little at her sister's erratic behavior.

"This is serious, girls," Brittany said. "I've never been a bridesmaid before."

"And nether have we," Jeanette said. "Just calm down. If you're nervous, Sadie will be, too."

Suddenly, Sadie and another woman came into the bridal dressing room. "Hi, girls," Sadie said. "I want you to meet someone. This is Karen James. We went to school together. Karen, these are my girls. Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor."

"They are adorable," Karen said. "When Sadie called me and told me she was marrying a man with six kids, I thought she was crazy, but now I'm so jealous."

"Okay, girls, let's get dressed," Sadie said. "We can't keep the boys waiting."

Karen went into the hallway and rolled in a portable garment rack. She handed the girls their dresses, and they disappeared into the bathroom to change.

"So what do you think of the girls?" Sadie asked Karen.

"I like them," she said. "So what are the boys like?"

"They're great kids," Sadie said. "I just hope I can be a good mom to them."

"Oh, Sadie," Karen said. "Those kids couldn't have a better mom, and that David is a dream."

"And he's all mine," Sadie said and the two friends laughed.

At that moment all three girls came out if the bathroom in their pretty violet dresses made of lace and silk. Sadie wear a big smile seeing the Chipettes all dressed up.

"Well, I have never seen three more beautiful girls," Sadie said with a smile.

Karen was next to go into the bathroom to change. It gave Sadie a few minutes alone with the girls. "You all look wonderful."

"Thanks, Sadie," Jeanette said.

"Before we forget," Brittany said. "We have to follow the wedding tradition. "Something old, Something new, Something borrowed, something blue."

"Yes," Eleanor said. "It's bad luck if we don't."

"Bad luck, huh?" Sadie said.

Suddenly a knock came to the door. "Sadie," came Dave's voice. "Can I come in?"

Brittany gasped and ran for the door. "Dave, are you crazy?" Brittany shouted through the door. "You can't come in here!"

"Come on, Brittany," she heard Alvin's voice.

"No, way," she said. "Everyone knows it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the ceremony."

"That's just superstition," Alvin yelled through the door.

"You're still not getting in," Brittany said.

Sadie came to the door. "Dave, you wanted to talk to me?" she asked. Brittany looked up at Sadie sternly. "Don't worry. I'm not going to open the door."

"I just wanted to let you know that the minister is going to be a little late, and..."

"And?" she questioned.

"I love you," he said. Sadie gave a giggle. "Is that funny?"

"No, it's sweet, and I love you, too. And don't worry about starting late. We're not ready yet anyway."

"But we are," Alvin said, sounding testy. "Does Brittany have anything to do with it?"

"Hey!" Brittany shouted.

"Just kidding," she heard Alvin say through the door.

"You better be," she said.

They heard the footsteps walking away and becoming fainter. Karen had come out of the bathroom.

"Hey, was that Dave by the door?" Karen asked, with a disapproving look.

"Yes it was," Sadie said. Karen was about to say something about it, but Sadie stopped her. Don't worry. He didn't see me."

"Good," Karen said. "Now, we have to get you dressed."

"What about the tradition?" Brittany demanded, with her paws on her hips. She was also tapping her foot on the floor with a disapproving look on her face.

"Well, I think where pretty much covered," Sadie said. "The ring is old, and the dress is new. The flowers on my veil are blue."

"What about borrowed?" Brittany said. "We can't have a wedding without something borrowed."

"How about this bracelet?" Karen suggested. It was made of white gold with pink and blue stones shaped into hearts.

"That's perfect," Sadie said. "Well, I guess I should go put on my dress."

* * *

The boys were already down in the lobby greeting the guests who were arriving. Doctor Rubin, their principal, had just arrived. Alvin slid up next to her.

"Hey, Doctor Rubes," he said. "Lookin' good." He winked at her, which made Doctor Rubin laugh.

"I hope Brittany didn't see that," Doctor Rubin said.

"Nah," Alvin said. "She's still upstairs primping."

"In that case," Doctor Rubin whispered in his ear. "I think you look handsome."

"All right, Casanova," Simon said, dragging Alvin back to reality.

More guests flooded into the church. Finally the minister showed up and all three chipmunks crowded around him.

"It's about time you showed up," Alvin said.

"Alvin!" Simon scolded and nudged him a bit. Simon led him to the side entrance. While Theodore volunteered to tell the girls they were ready to start.

He ran up the stairs as fast as his little chipmunks feet could carry him. He knocked on the door. "Yes," he heard Eleanor's voice through the door.

"Hi, Ellie," Theodore said. "We're ready if you are."

"Okay, we'll be right down," Eleanor said.

Theodore shot back downstairs and relayed the message.

"Okay, everybody," Alvin said, taking charge. "It's showtime."

First, the Chipettes came down the stairs. "Hey, boys," Brittany said as she and her sisters approached the boys.

"Wow!" Alvin said to her. "I love the way you primp."

Theodore took Eleanor's hand and the music started to play. They walked slowly, one step at a time. They looked at each other several times as they walked down the isle together. Simon and Jeanette were next. Then Brittany and Alvin. As they took their places near the alter, Karen came down the isle with Willis Tanby, Dave's best man. The couple walked slowly. Dave was at the alter. He looked happy and anxious at the same time.

Suddenly all the guests rose to their feet. The music changed. It was the traditional bridal march, but the bride was anything but traditional. She wear a long dress in an eggshell color with pink and lavender flowers printed on it. There was a circular cut at the collar almost showing cleavage. There was no long train in the back like traditional wedding gowns, which made it much easier to walk in. She walked slowly and elegantly, while carrying her bouquet of pink and lavender roses. She had a simple garland of flowers that served as a veil. She looked very much a fairy princess in her gown and her brown hair long and flowing.

Finally she reached the alter. She looked lovingly at Dave, while he smiled at her. She handed her bouquet to Karen, her matron of honor. The minister stepped forward, standing before the couple to start the ceremony.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today..."

The minister continued on. Alvin wasn't paying attention to ceremony. He was too preoccupied with the pretty auburn-haired chipette standing on the opposite side of the church. She was staring at him as well.

Alvin thought back to a few months before and how he almost lost her. Today, he thought he had never seen her look more beautiful. Before he knew it the minister announced, "Now, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Dave and Sadie kissed tenderly and heard all the claps and cheers from their guests. They both smiled at each other and embraced.

The music started to play and again, and Dave and Sadie ran down the aisle, now a married couple. As they left the church they were still kissing. The wedding party followed after them, all except Brittany and Alvin. He led her to a private corner far beyond prying eyes.

"I saw you staring at me through the whole ceremony," Brittany said with a laugh.

"You were staring at me, too," he said. "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing," she said with a short giggle. "Just how handsome you look in your tuxedo."

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Maybe," she said as he took her paws in his.

"And what's that?" he asked.

"Only what you said to me on the cliff." She looked deeply into his eyes. "Do you remember?"

"Yea, I remember," he said. "I'd never been so scared in my life."

"Neither have I," she said. "Did you really mean what you said?"

"Yea, I did," he said, putting his arms around her. "Would you like me to prove it?" She nodded that she did. He pulled her close to him, his lips touching hers. She melted in his arms.

"Hey, has anyone seen Alvin and Brittany?" Simon asked. Alvin and Brittany both heard him, and kept quiet so no one would hear them.

"They probably went someplace private," Jeanette said, taking Simon's hand. "It sounds like a good idea."

Alvin and Brittany heard their brother and sister both walk away. The whole thing made Brittany giggle. "Shh..." Alvin said, covering her mouth. "They might hear you."

"There's better ways to shut me up," she said, still giggling.

"Oh, really," he said.

"Really," she said and put her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. He pulled her close to him. When the kiss was over he said. "This place has lots of rooms. Why don't we find one?"

"Alvin! Are you crazy?" Brittany said, shocked that he would even suggest such a thing. "Not in a church."

"Why not?" Alvin asked her with a devilish look in his eye.

"No, not here," she said.

"Alright," he said. "But you're missing a thrill of a lifetime."

She led him out of their hiding place and ran into Theodore and Eleanor. "Have you seen Simon and Jeanette?" Eleanor asked.

"No," Alvin and Brittany said at the same time.

"We haven't seen them," Brittany said, acting uncharacteristically awkward.

That more than anything tipped Elanor off that they knew more than they were telling. "Okay, spill it," Eleanor demanded.

"There's nothing to tell," Brittany said. "They could be anywhere, just the two of them. Alone."

"Yeah, they're probably doing what we..."

Brittany elbowed him in the side. "Shut up," she whispered to him.

"Dave and Sadie have already left for the reception hall," Theodore said.

"We're getting a ride with Toby and Julie," Eleanor said. Alvin and Brittany groaned, all too familiar with Toby's driving. "So we have to find Simon and Jeanette."

"Let's check upstairs," Theodore suggested. "I'm not going to miss out one single second of all that yummy food."

"Come on," Alvin said, taking hold of Theodore's paw. "Let's go."

They made their way down the hall, until they heard sounds coming from the bridal dressing room. "Do you think...?" Brittany started.

"Naw!" Eleanor said. "But it wouldn't hurt to check."

They opened the door and were shocked when they walked in and beheld the sight. "Jeanette!" Brittany shouted.

Jeanette shot up from the chair she and Simon were sitting in. Her cheeks turned bright red from embarrassment. "And just what do you think you're doing?" Eleanor asked in a scolding manner.

Jeanette slipped off the chair and ran into the bathroom. Simon slipped off the chair and approached the four chipmunks. He looked directly at Alvin, who was smirking.

"Don't you ever knock?" Simon asked.

"Next time lock the door," Alvin said.

Alvin and Brittany left the room. They couldn't help but laugh thinking of the time Simon and Jeanette caught them in a compromising situation. Inside the room, Theodore looked over at his older brother.

"We'll wait for you downstairs," Theodore said, looking more embarrassed than either Simon or Jeanette.

"Yeah," Eleanor said. "That's a good idea." Eleanor and Theodore both left, leaving Simon alone in the room.

He went to the bathroom door to check on Jeanette. He knocked on the bathroom door. "Jeanette, are you alright?"

"Please, just go away," she said. She was obviously upset.

"Jeanette, please open the door," Simon called from the outside.

"I don't want to," she said crying. "It's too embarrassing."

"It's not that bad," he said. "So what they caught us. There's nothing embarrassing about me showing you how I feel about you."

Slowly the door opened and Jeanette came out. "I'm sorry, Simon," she said. "I didn't mean to be cross with you."

"That's okay," he said. "So why don't we go downstairs and join the others.?

"But what if say something about...?"

"They had better not say anything," he said, putting his arm around her.

"Are you my protector?" Jeanette asked, smiling up at him.

"Always," he said and led her towards the stairs. They walked down together and joined their siblings who were still waiting for Toby and Julie.

"I wish they would hurry up," Brittany said, getting impatient.

"Just calm down," Eleanor said.

"I agree with Brittany on this," Theodore remarked. Eleanor gave him a look of astonishment. "Hey, I'm hungry."

At that moment Toby came flying out into the lobby of the church. "Hey, guys," he said. "I hope you haven't been waiting long?"

"No," Alvin said, with his arms folded and scowling look on his face. "We haven't been waiting long." _We could have walked there by now._

"Okay," Julie said. "Let's go."

They all headed for the door and quickly walked out to the car. There was a relief on all the chipmunks' faces when Julie entered the driver's side.

"Great," Alvin said. "Now we have a chance of getting there alive."

"Alvin!" Simon said. "Hush up."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." Alvin entered the back seat of the car, sliding over next to Brittany.

The rest of the chipmunks entered the back seat, while their human chauffeurs sat in the front. Toby fiddled with the radio, but all he could find was commercials. Soon they were off. They all couldn't wait to get there, not only because it was a big party, but they also wanted to spend some time with Dave and Sadie before they left on their honeymoon.

They were all pretty excited when they arrived at the reception hall. All six chipmunks practically flew through the door. Most of the guests had arrived and the party was under way. Theodore made a beeline to the dessert table, while Eleanor followed him.

"Theodore, don't you think we should eat our meal first?"

"Maybe," Theodore said. "I'm just having an appetizer."

Eleanor giggled as Theodore handed her a cream puff, and they soon joined their siblings at the main table. Dave and Sadie had already been seated. Theodore was happy to see that his dinner was already waiting there for him.

He dug in with gusto as Dave's best man, Willis Tanby, stood up to give a toast. "To the bride and groom," he started. "May you always have happiness and prosperity. And even if you fight, may you always make up." Willis gave Dave a wink, which made his face turn red. Sadie just laughed, as did Karen.

The music started to play, and Willis made another announcement. "Okay, everyone," he said. "It's time for the first dance."

Dave rose from his seat and helped Sadie out of hers. He led her to the dance floor. _100 Years _was playing, one of their favorite songs. The couple seemed to be in their own world as they continued to dance and stared into each others eyes. Alvin rose from his seat and led Brittany to the dance floor. His brother followed suit and also led Jeanette and Eleanor. The song seem to last forever to onlookers, but for those dancing it didn't last long enough.

After the song was over the kids all huddled up. Alvin was the first to speak. "Remember our plan," he said.

"Yea," Brittany said excitedly. "Dave and Sadie will be so surprised."

"Okay," Simon said. "Now or never."

The six chipmunks hopped on the stage. Alvin jumped up to the microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen," he started to say. "May I have you attention."

Both Dave and Sadie turned around. "Okay, what's he up to?" Dave questioned.

"Don't be so suspicious," Sadie whispered to him.

Brittany came up next to Alvin and spoke into the microphone. "We would like to sing a special song right now for the happy couple, Dave and Sadie.

The rest of the chipmunks took their place on stage, while the DJ set out six chipmunk-sized microphones. Then the music started to play.

The Chipettes started to sing first.

_Love me or leave me._

_Make your choice,_

_But believe me._

_I love you. _

The Chipmunks joined in.

_I do, I do, I do, I do, I do._

The Chipmunks sang the next verse.

_I can't conceal it._

_Don't you see._

_Can't you feel it._

_Don't you too?_

The Chipmunks and Chipettes sang the next line together.

_I do, I do, I do, I do, I do. _

Brittany sang the next part. She was staring at Alvin as she sang.

_Oh, I've been dreaming _

_Through my lonely past._

Alvin sang the next line, while looking into Brittany's eyes.

_Now, I made it._

_I found you at last._

_Alvin and Brittany sang together._

_So come on now let's try it._

_I love you._

_Can't deny it._

_'Cause it's true._

The Chipmunks and Chipettes all sang together.

_I do, I do, I do, I do, I do._

When they were finished. They took their bows. Then they all shouted out over the cheers. "We love you, Dave and Sadie."

Sadie was about in tears and came up to the kids and gave them all hugs. "That was so wonderful," she said.

"Yes. it was," Dave said. "Thanks, kids."

They all smiled then heard the squeals from all the single women. "It's time to throw the bouquet," one of them shouted out. The Chipettes were excited too and joined the other ladies. They saw Julie standing over in the corner talking to Toby.

"Julie," Brittany called out. "Come on. Sadie's about to throw the bouquet." Brittany and Julie saw a slight look of horror on Toby's face.

"No, I don't think so,"Julie said

"It's tradition," Brittany insisted. "You have to."

"Okay," Julie said and walked over with Brittany.

"Alright, ladies," Sadie said. "Ready?"

They all shouted out. "Throw it!"

The bouquet went flying. Julie was standing in the back, and suddenly it just fell into her hands. Julie looked shocked, but Brittany jumped up and down all excited.

Toby came up to her. "Hey, you caught it," he said.

"Not really," Julie said. "It just kind of fell into my hands. "

Willis approached Toby. "Now, it's your turn. Dave still has to throw the garter belt."

"What?" Toby said and was dragged off by Willis. By the expression on his face, he looked as if he was being bragged off to his execution.

Sadie sat down in a chair, while Dave attempted to retrieve the garter belt. He seemed to be having a hard time finding it.

"Hey, Dave," Willis said. "Need some help?"

Sadie laughed at Willis's irreverence, but Dave just looked annoyed. "I don't think so, Willis," Dave said, finally reaching the garter belt. He slid it down her leg and off her foot. He waved it in the air. "Got it," he said and stood up.

The gentlemen lined up, while Dave threw it in the air. It landed on the far side. At first he thought he threw it too far, until he saw who was twirling it around his finger.

"Look!" Theodore shouted out. "Alvin caught the garter belt."

"Yea," Eleanor said. She was standing next to Theodore. "You know what that means." Eleanor looked directly at Brittany.

"Hey!" Brittany shouted to her. "It's not binding." But then she looked over at Alvin, and a part of her kind of liked the idea.

Alvin slid up to Brittany, who felt a little awkward after his little antics. "Hey, Britt," he said. "It's just your color. Pink."

"Alvin, be serious," Brittany said, but she knew that was impossible for Alvin. It was one of the things she loved about him.

Theodore ran up to them. "Hey, guys, let's go," he said. "They're about to cut the cake."

"Okay, Theodore," Alvin said. "We're coming."

He took Brittany's hand and walked toward the table where the huge wedding cake sat. Dave and Sadie took the knife and cut the cake together. They both took a piece and tried to feed each other, but they both missed and accidentally smashed the cake into each others face.

They both laughed about how silly they both looked and picked up some napkins and tried to wipe the frosting off each other.

"And they say we're messy eaters," Alvin whispered to Theodore.

After the initial cutting of the cake, all the guests dug in and before long there wasn't much left. It was approaching evening and soon it would be time for Dave and Sadie to leave. They gathered the kids for a last goodbye.

"We'll miss you all," Sadie said. "Won't we, Dave?"

"Oh, yes," he said. "Now, you all behave for Toby and Julie. Promise?"

"We promise," they all said, all except for Alvin.

"Alvin?" Dave said. "I didn't hear you promise."

"I promise," he said. "I just don't get why we need a babysitter anyway."

"Because, Sadie and I would like to come home to a house... in tact."

"Whatever," Alvin said.

Julie came up to them. "The getaway car is waiting out front."

"Thanks, Julie," Sadie said. "Well, I guess it's time for us to go."

The bride and groom both left with most of the guests trailing behind. Theodore cried a little, while the rest of the kids just waved goodbye.

"Don't worry, Theodore," Eleanor said, taking his hand. "They'll be back before you know it."

"That's right, Theo," Simon said. "Two weeks isn't that long."

Toby and Julie approached the Chipmunks and Chipettes. "So, are you guys ready to go home?" Toby asked.

"It's been a long day," Julie said.

"Yeah," they all said at once.

They all gathered in the car and took off for home. Theodore and Eleanor fell asleep in minutes, and Simon and Jeanette followed soon after. Alvin was still awake and so was Brittany, but just barely. Alvin still had hold of Sadie's garter belt. He couldn't resist the temptation of teasing Brittany with it. He put in her lap and started humming the wedding march in her ear.

"Alvin, stop it," Brittany scolded. "I'm too tired."

"This is proof," he said as she cuddled next to him.

"Of what?" she said, starting to yawn.

"You and me," he said, but she was already asleep. He fell asleep soon after, cuddling next to the girl he loved.

**Okay, everybody. Here's the first chapter. This took several days to write, because I wasn't sure exactly where I was going with it. I hope you all enjoyed it. By the way, if anyone was wondering the song the kids were singing for Dave and Sadie was _I do, I do, I do by Abba. _Be here next time for chapter two.**


	2. Chapter 2: Search For The Past

**Chapter Two: Search For The Past**

**Sorry this took so long. I had some slight computer problems, but everything cool now. Happy reading.**

The day after the wedding everyone slept late, everyone except for Theodore. He was up bright and early making breakfast as usual. He had forgotten for a moment that Dave was not there that morning and started to make his favorite breakfast. He felt a little depressed for the moment, thinking that right now two weeks was a really long time, but then he thought about having a new mom. That thought made him smile again.

Soon Eleanor was awakened and popped into the kitchen so see what Theodore was up to. "Mmmmm... smells good."

"Blueberry pancakes," Theodore said. "They should be ready soon."

"Sounds yummy," Eleanor said, jumping up on the counter. "Do you need any help?"

"No," Theodore announced. "They're almost ready."

"Okay, I'll go set the table," Eleanor said and jumped down from the counter to the other side of the kitchen to the cabinets where the dishes were. She retrieved them one at a time and taking them into the dining room. It took a while, but she finally finished putting all the plates out. "Now, for the silverware," she said out loud.

At that moment Julie came into the kitchen. "Eleanor, Theodore," she said. "You're already awake."

"We're always up early," Theodore said, scooping the last of the pancakes onto the platter.

Julie took a whiff of air. "I see why," she said. "Well, I guess I'll get everyone up."

"Okay, Julie," Eleanor said, putting out the silverware.

Julie walked up the the Chipmunks and Chipettes bedroom. She peeked in to see that they were still asleep. She quietly entered the room and went over to Simon's bed first. "Time to wake up," she said. He started to stir, so she walked over to Jeanette's bed. She was already half awake being a light sleeper. Julie went over to Brittany's bed. She nudged her a little. "Brittany," she said.

Brittany started to stir, but she was very groggy and rolled over in bed and fell back asleep.

"Come on, Brittany," Julie said. "Time to get up."

"No," Brittany said and pulled the covers over her head. Julie realized it was a losing battle, so she thought she'd try to get Alvin out of bed. "Alvin," she said, quietly. "Time to get up."

"Go away!" Alvin grumbled and put the pillow over his head.

She just laughed. Simon had been sitting up in bed by this time. "Don't worry, Julie," he said. "They're always like that."

"Just let them sleep," Jeanette said, going into the bathroom and closing the door.

"Alright," Julie said. "Breakfast is about ready, so hurry it up, okay?"

"Okay, Julie," Simon said, getting up and stretching.

Julie left the kids' room and went down the hall to Dave's office where Toby was sleeping on the portable bed.

She walked in and saw him snoring away. She smiled at the sight. He looked so cute lying there spread out on the small bed with his leg hanging off the side.

"Toby," she chimed out, but he didn't even budge. She knew she wouldn't wake him that way, so she took the little alarm clock and set off the buzzer. It was close to his ear when the thing went off.

He started to awaken and yelled out. "Five more minutes," he mumbled. He turned around and went back to sleep.

She laughed at his behavior. She set off the buzzer again. "Yeah," he said, lifting his head. She could see his sleep-filled eyes. He looked up at her. "What's up?"

"Breakfast is ready," she said. "Now, get up."

"Yeah, yeah, sure," he said and rolled over. He rolled too far and ended up on the floor. She laughed a little. "Not funny," he mumbled.

"Hurry up, before Theodore eats all the pancakes." Toby's eyes shot up at the thought of food. He lifted himself up off the floor as Julie left the room. He dressed quickly and walked into the dining room where he found four chipmunks and Julie eating breakfast.

"Hey, where's Alvin and Brittany?"

"Still sleeping," Simon said, taking a bite of his pancakes. "Not anymore," Alvin said, sneaking up behind Simon. He almost jumped out his own skin, hearing his older brother's voice. Alvin sat down in his regular seat.

"Is Brittany awake?" Julie asked.

"Yea," Alvin said, still wiping the sleep off his face. Brittany entered the room at that moment. She was uncharacteristically quiet as she sat down next to Alvin.

"Still tired," Julie said.

"A little," Brittany said. Julie handed her a plate. She didn't realize how hungry she was. She goggled her food down quickly and washed it down with some orange juice.

"Whoa, Brittany," Alvin said. "Take it easy."

"Hey, can't a girl get hungry?" she asked.

Her sisters had already finished their breakfast and were relaxing in front of the television. After Brittany was done she went back into the bathroom and finished getting ready for the day. Alvin still had the garter belt sitting on his dresser. Brittany saw it and smiled. She didn't realize that Alvin had come back into the room

"Hey," he said, making her jump. "Sorry."

"It's okay," she said. "You just surprised me. That's all."

"I guess you're pretty wiped from yesterday," Alvin said.

"Just a little," she said, sitting on her bed. Alvin came down and sat next to her. "I still can't believe that you caught the garter belt." She laughed about that.

"You know what that means, right?"

"Alvin, be serious," Brittany said, flirting with him a little. He leaned in and began to kiss her. It was a fierce and urgent kiss that almost scared her. She pulled away for a second.

"Brittany," Alvin said, taking her hand. She started to tremble at his touch. "Something wrong?"

"No, I-ah..." She was so flustered she couldn't think straight.

He put his arms around her shoulder, and she started to shiver even more. "Are you cold?"

He reached for one of the blankets, but she stopped him. "No, I'm alright. It's just when you kiss me like that I..."

"What?" he asked. "Brittany, you can tell me."

"Alvin, you know I love you, right?" He nodded in answer. "Well, I know I've been putting you off, but I'm just not..."

"Ready?" he finish her sentence for her. He cupped her head in his paws. "It's okay. It'll happen when it's supposed to." He kissed her tenderly and embraced her tight.

"Thanks for understanding," she whispered.

"Why don't we go watch some TV with the others," Alvin said.

"Okay," she said and jumped off the bed. He took her hand and led her into the living room.

* * *

Somewhere far away a female chipmunk hiked up a small hill to a cave-like dwelling. She was there to see someone. There was a makeshift door that she knocked on. The door opened slightly. A pair of brown eyes stared at her from inside.

"Pris?" said the dweller of the cave.

"Hello, Vinny," Priscilla said and pushed the door open.

"How did you find me?" Vinny said as she sat on the little stone chair. She wrapped her homemade shawl around herself.

"Believe me," Priscilla said, standing in front of her. "It wasn't easy."

"Did Harry send you?" Vinny asked her, getting defensive. "I told him the last time he asked that I wasn't interested in his little con game."

"I'm not here about Harry, but I am here about three other male chipmunks. You may recognize them."

Priscilla handed her a photograph. Vinny studied it for what seemed like an eternity, then burst into tears.

"My babies," she cried out and fell to the floor. She looked up at Priscilla. "Where did you get this?"

"I took the picture," she said, answering her. "You see, I kind of told them I was their mother."

Vinny rose to her feet. "You did what?"

"I pretended to be you," Priscilla said. "It was a stupid idea, so you know it wasn't mine."

"Harry?" Vinny asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yea, Harry," Priscilla said. "Then that son of the bitch turned on me, so I did what I had to do."

"Don't tell me," Vinny said. "You looked after yourself and to hell with everyone else."

"Hey, you say that like it was a bad thing."

"And what about my boys?" Vinny demanded.

"They're fine," Priscilla said. "They're living in the city. They were adopted by a very nice man by the name of David Seville."

"And Harry?" Vinny asked. "Where does he fit in to all this?"

"He doesn't," Priscilla said. "He cut and ran like he always does."

"I want to see my boys," Vinny said with urgency in her voice. "I have to see for myself that they're alright." Priscilla wasn't about to leave. "Pris, please. If you know where they are, take me to them."

"Alright, but I'm not promising anything."

Vinny packed a few things and left with Priscilla that day. Her only thought was to see her babies once more, although she feared what might happen when she did.

* * *

A few days later the kids were back to their old routine, even though Theodore above all the other chipmunks missed Dave more than ever.

One morning he got up extra early and went into Dave's office. To his surprise Toby wasn't in there. He thought that he must have fallen asleep on the couch studying again.

Theodore had an idea to start a new scrapbook. It was a new start for their growing family, and he wanted full documentation. He looked on one of Dave's bookshelves and found an empty scrapbook. He was going to title it. _Our New Family_.

They didn't have very many pictures of Sadie, but she did bring over several boxes of mementos. He knew he shouldn't, but he opened one of the boxes anyway. There was so many treasures inside. I pretty little handmade doll. He wondered if Sadie had made this herself. There were also several teddy bears and a recipe book. That really appealed to Theodore.

Then he saw a small shoe box with the words _Old Friends _written on it. He took it out and and opened it and saw a bunch of old pictures. He wondered if there were any of Sadie he could use for his project.

He started to look through them. Names and years were written on the back of many of the pictures. The photos he found looked like they were taken at a circus. They looked so exciting to him. He had never been to a circus.

He saw a picture of a strong man, a lion tamer, and several high wire performers. Then he saw a picture of some chipmunks. Theodore gasped. One looked like Harry. He choked up every time he thought of of what Harry did, especially to Brittany.

"Why would Sadie have a picture of him?" he wondered.

He looked through more pictures. There was one of a girl chipmunk with brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a green sun dress with yellow flowers. She looked so familiar to him. Who was she?

He thought. And why did she look so familiar? The picture mesmerized him.

Suddenly, he heard one of his brothers calling. "Theodore, where are you?"

He quickly put everything back in the box, but he held onto to that picture. He couldn't let it go for some reason. He turned it over and saw a name written on it. Vinny. That was his mother's name.

"Theodore!" this time it was Toby calling him. "Come and eat your breakfast!"

He quickly put the picture in his pocket and called out. "Coming!"

He went back into his bedroom and the put the picture in his school bag. He came out and saw that most everyone was done eating.

"Theodore," Julie said. "You better hurry up and eat if you're going to make it to school on time."

"I'm not hungry," he said.

"What?" all the chipmunks but Eleanor said.

"Are you sick?" Alvin asked, feeling his forehead.

"Alvin," Eleanor said, pointing a finger at him "Leave Theodore alone." She looked over at her boyfriend. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Theodore said. "I just miss Dave."

"And I miss Sadie," Eleanor said.

"Hey, we all do," Simon said, putting his paw on Theodore's shoulder. "But they'll be back in a few days.

They all took off for school. Toby had classes at the college that morning, and Julie was still teaching at the high school. Theodore thought about the picture wondered who that female chipmunk could be. Sadie would know, and he had every intention of asking her. He would have to wait until Dave and Sadie got back to find out.

**Okay, I finally got this chapter together. I hope you all like it. Please, read and review and tell me what you think. Be here next for Chapter Three: Dark Secrets. That's all I'm going to say. See you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Secrets

**Chapter Three: Dark Secrets**

**Okay, chapter three is finally here. I hope you enjoy it and keep those reviews coming.**

That evening Theodore was sitting alone on his bed. He took out the picture of Vinny and just stared at it. He was trying to convince himself that she wasn't his mother, but everything inside him told him otherwise.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't realize anyone had come in. "Theodore," came the sweet voice of Eleanor, but he didn't answer. "Theodore," she said again, jumping on his bed next to him.

It startled him, and he gasped. "Oh, it's you," he said.

"Theodore, are you alright?" she said, putting her arm around him. "You don't seem like yourself." Theodore refused to say anything. He just looked at her and back at the picture. Eleanor noticed and said," Who's this?"

"Nobody," he said and put the picture down on his pillow. She picked it up. She saw the smiling face of a pretty girl chipmunk in the green sundress.

"Don't tell me you have another girl on the side," she teased.

"Don't be silly," he said. "You're the only girl for me." He smiled at her and kissed her tenderly. "I love you and only you."

"I know," she said. "But why are you so obsessed with this?"

She picked up the picture and handed it to him. He looked up at her. "Eleanor," he said, but hesitated a little. "I think she's my mother."

"Your mother?" Eleanor said, astonished by the revelation. She looked closely at the picture then at Theodore. "I can see it."

He dropped the photo on the floor and laid back down on his bed. Eleanor picked it up. "Where did you get this?"

He looked back over at her. "Promise you won't get mad."

"Of course not," she said and took his hand. "You can tell me anything."

"It's Sadie's picture," he said. "I found it in one of her boxes. I know it was wrong of me to go through her things, but I wanted to start a new scrapbook. I just needed some pictures of her, but I found this instead."

"So, you went through Sadie's things," Eleanor said.

"You disapprove," Theodore said. "I knew you would be mad."

"I'm not mad," Eleanor said. "But what makes you think this girl is your mother." He turned the picture over to reveal the name on the back. "Vinny?" she questioned. "But isn't that the name...?"

"Yeah," Theodore said. "It was our mother's name, but that's not all." Eleanor inquisitively looked at him. "She had some pictures of other chipmunks. One of them was Harry."

"Eleanor gasped. "Harry?" She couldn't believe her ears. "Why would she have a picture of Harry?"

"I don't know," Theodore said. "She must know him somehow."

"Then we'll just have to ask her," Eleanor said.

At that moment Alvin and Simon came into the room followed by Brittany and Jeanette. "Hey, what's going on?" Alvin asked.

"Should we tell them?" Eleanor asked. She looked at Theodore, who gave her a look of agreement. He handed her the picture, and she showed it to their siblings.

"What's this?" Simon asked, studying the picture. He turned it over. "Vinny?" He read. "No way," he said, bot believing his eyes. "This can't be our mom."

Alvin grabbed it, hbut e barely looked at it. "That girl is not our mom. She's dead as far as I'm concerned."

"But what if she is?" Brittany asked. "Wouldn't it be great to find her?"

"No, it wouldn't, Brittany," Alvin said, snapping at her. "Remember what happened when we thought we found our mom. Harry almost killed you."

"But it could be different this time," she pleaded.

"No!" Alvin shouted. "She's dead, and that's the end of it!"

"Well, it _is_ an old picture," Simon said. "She just might be dead. Where did this picture come from?"

"It's Sadie's," Eleanor said. "Theodore found it."

"Then we'll just have to ask her about it when they get back tomorrow," Jeanette said. "We won't be able to do anything until then."

"Do what you want," Alvin said. "But I want no part of it."

He ran out of the room and into the living room. Brittany followed him in and found him sitting in front of the television. The sound was muted and he had his headphones on. She sat down next to him. He didn't notice at first, but then he saw her smile slightly at him.

He took this headphones off. "Are you going to tell me I'm overreacting?"

"No," she said. "I just thought you might want some company. Any objections?"

"None at all," he said. She rested her head on his shoulder. She always had a way of making him feel better, even if he didn't want to.

They both fell asleep on the couch that night. Julie came in and covered them with a blanket. Then she went into the bedroom to check on the other chipmunks. They were all asleep. She thought to herself how much she would miss them after Dave and Sadie came home.

"The kids asleep?" Toby asked.

"Yeah," Julie said. "And that's where you should be."

"Good idea," he said, eying her.

"Oh, no, you don't," Julie said. "Not with the kids in the house. What kind of example would that be setting?"

"Julie," he whined. "I don't want to sleep on that portable again."

"Too bad," she said and walked into Dave's bedroom and shut the door. "Good night, Toby," she called through the door.

* * *

The next morning Alvin woke up early. He realized he was on the couch with Brittany lying next to him. His arms were still wrapped around her, and he noticed how warm her body felt next to his.

As she started to stir, he just smirked at her with a devilish smile. She gasped when she realized where she was.

"Alvin, what?" She couldn't say anymore. Alvin just kissed her. She wanted to pushed him away, but she didn't. His lips just tasted so sweet that she got lost int the moment.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said, and held her close to him.

This time she did push him away and sat up and wiped the sleep out of her eyes. "What happened?"

"We must have fallen asleep," he said. "But it was nice waking up with you."

She smiled at him and was sure she was blushing. "Are you sure nothing happened?"

"Of course I'm sure," he said. "Do you think I could forget being with you."

"Okay," I believe you. She gave him a nice long hug before going off to the bathroom.

The others soon awoke, but nobody said anything about Brittany and Alvin's absence in their bedroom that night. She just thought it was because they didn't notice.

After breakfast Julie and Toby drove to the airport with the kids to pick up Dave and Sadie. Toby took his van so they would have enough room for everyone. The only problem was that he insisted on driving to the horror of all six chipmunks. Julie didn't seem to mind it since she was used to his driving. They all sat in the back seat holding hands tightly as if it were their last minutes on earth.

Toby turned down the highway and took the airport exit. Everyone was relieved when Toby stopped the car in the airport parking lot. They all filed out with Toby carrying a sign reading: SEVILLE, in giant letters.

"I hope we don't miss them," Toby said, standing by the exit and holding the sign.

"I don't think so," Alvin said, standing with his arms crossed and tapping his foot on the floor.

Finally they saw them come out. "Dave!" Theodore shouted. He waved his arms up and down, until Dave and Sadie made their way over to their waiting family. Sadie ran faster and reached them before Dave did. She scooped up the girls and gave them all hugs.

"Hey, guys," Dave said as the boys jumped up on him.

"Did you miss us?" Theodore asked.

"Of course I did," Dave said. "Alvin, did you behave yourself while Sadie and I were gone?"

"Dave, I'm offended," Alvin said, jumping down.

"They were all prefect angels," Julie said.

"Oh really," Dave said. He sounded skeptical, but accepted it.

"You two must be exhausted after the plane ride," Julie said.

"Yes, we are," Sadie said. "Home sounds good right now."

Dave went over to the baggage claim to retrieve their luggage. It took nearly an hour, but the rest of the family grabbed a bite to eat. Sadie talked to the kids about the trip, while waiting for Dave to come back. Finally, he did and they were ready to leave for home.

"Is everyone ready?" Dave asked.

They all rose from their seats and headed out of the airport. The kids sat in the back, while Dave and Sadie were in the middle seat. Julie insisted on driving since Toby's driving made Dave nervous.

"Couldn't she think of that on the way here?" Alvin said sarcastically.

Brittany elbowed him in the side. "Shut up," she said, but she looked over at him and couldn't help but laugh.

There was a lot of chatter on the way home, except for Theodore who was strangely quiet. He didn't say anything about the picture of the pretty girl chipmunk. He was suddenly worried that Sadie would be angry when she found out he had gone through her things.

Soon they were home and Julie and Toby bid them farewell. "Thanks you watching over the kids," Dave said.

"We really appreciate it," Sadie added. The kids went back to the house as Dave and Sadie continued talking with Toby and Julie.

"So, are we going to ask her?" Simon asked. "I don't think we can just blurt it out."

"Let's just say it," Alvin said. "If that girl in the picture is our mother...  
"What do you mean if?" Simon said. "I know she is."

"And how's that?" Alvin asked.

"Just a feeling," he answered.

Dave and Sadie came into the house soon after. They were more than oblivious to the onlookers who witnessed them kissing. Alvin cleared his throat at the display.

"Excuse me," he said.

They both looked over to see they had an audience. They both laughed about it. "Okay, guys, that's enough," Dave said.

Suddenly the six faces in the room became suddenly serious. "What's going on?"

"We have something to ask you," Jeanette said, trying to show some tact.

Theodore came forward. His paws were behind his back. He looked very guilty about something.

"Promise you won't be mad, Sadie."

"Alright, Theodore," she said. "What is it?"

"I kind of snooped through your stuff," he said. "I'm sorry. I just wanted some pictures for my scrap book. It was going to be a surprise for you and Dave."

"So you found my pictures?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "I found this one."

He took out the picture of Vinny and handed it to Sadie. She looked a little shocked at Theodore's possession of it. She looked over at Dave. "I guess it's time to tell them."

"I think you all better sit down," Dave said.

They all sat sat down on the couch, looking very tentatively at each at Sadie.

"To start," Sadie began. "I never meant to keep any secrets from all of you. This picture was taken a long time ago, before any of you were born. This girl chipmunk, her name was Vinny, and she was my best friend. We worked at Bonzelle's Circus together. She was a high wire performer."

"Sounds exciting," Brittany said. "What did you do at the circus?"

"Promise you won't laugh," Sadie said, but Dave was already chuckling. She gave him a dirty look, and he stopped. "I was a fortune teller."

Her admittance lighten the mood a little, but she could see there was more on their minds.

"We do have one question," Simon started.

"Go on," Sadie said, listening closely.

"Is she our mother?" he asked.

Sadie hesitated for a moment, not sure how to answer that question. "It's highly possible," she said. "Harry didn't completely lie to you. He may have been telling you the truth about Vinny being your mother."

"Did you know Harry too?" Theodore asked. "I kind of saw a picture of him too, with some other chipmunks."

"Yes, I did," Sadie said. "I knew lots of talking chipmunks back then, and Harry was one of them. I never trusted him. I didn't know he was the one conning you all, or I would have put a stop to it. That's one of the reasons Vinny dumped him."

"Whoa, wait a minute," Alvin said. "Not only could this Vinny be our mom, but she used to date Harry. Does that mean...?"

"That he could be your dad," Sadie said, finishing the thought. "I don't think so. You were all born long after they broke up."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Simon asked.

"I didn't know how you would take it, plus with Harry taking off with Brittany."

Brittany seemed to freeze up at the thought of Harry. Alvin put an arm around her. His touch seemed to snap her back to reality.

"Where is she now?" Theodore asked.

"I don't know," Sadie said. "I haven't seen her in years, not since she left the circus. She could be anywhere."

"And the circus," Simon inquired. "Is it still up and running."

"Yes, it is," Sadie said. "If you want to find Vinny, I'll do all I can to help you."

"Is that all?"Alvin asked. "Is there anything else you're not telling us?"

"Not that I can think of, but if there's anything that could help you in your search let you know."

"Thanks, Sadie," Theodore said, giving her a hug. "And I'm sorry for snooping."

"That's okay," Sadie said.

The tension was lifted. The rest of the evening had a lighter tone. Sadie made dinner for everyone and showed the kids the DVD they had made of their trip. It seemed like they were a family, but a dark cloud loomed over their happiness.

* * *

Priscilla and Vinny arrived at the old theater late that night. Vinny was too exhausted to argue with Priscilla about seeing the boys that night. It had been a hard trip and she needed rest.

"I guess this will do for the night," Priscilla said, showing Vinny to one of the spare rooms.

Vinny gripped the picture of her three boys. They looked so grown up and handsome. She just wondered who the three girl chipmunks standing beside them were. Maybe they were their girlfriends. She thought they were pretty and happy to be standing along side her boys. She longed to see them more than ever now.

"You're still staring at that thing," Priscilla said. "It's just a silly photo."

"You wouldn't understand, Pris," Vinny said. "They're my kids. If you had any you would know what I mean."

Priscilla suddenly wear a sullen look on her face and snatched the photo from Vinny. "You don't know what you're talking about." She threw the photo on the floor. Vinny picked it up, looking more this time at the three girls.

"Pris, is there something you want to talk about?"

"No!" she snapped. "Just don't think you know everything about me." Priscilla looked over at Vinny who had a concerned look on her face. "Vinny, I had some babies once, but I gave them up." Vinny had a look of disbelief. "Okay, I abandoned them. It's something I've always regretted."

"Then why help me?" Vinny asked.

"And after what I did to your boys, I felt I owed them."

"Do you know where your kids are now?" Vinny asked.

"No, and it's better that way."

Priscilla left the room, leaving Vinny to wonder. What was she not telling her? She couldn't think about that now. The only thoughts on her mind that night were of her three boys. She laid in bed that night with their picture under her pillow and dreamed of the moment she would see them face to face.

**Well, that's the end of chapter three. Will Vinny finally get to see her long lost children? And how will this affect Dave and Sadie? Be here next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: Personal Journey

**Chapter Four: Personal Journey**

Simon was up late that night. He had sneaked into Dave's office to use the computer. He didn't want anyone to know what he was doing, but he was so engrossed in his work that he didn't notice someone was behind him.

He felt someone touch his shoulder, and he literally jumped out of his skin. Then he heard a slight thud behind him. He looked back to see Jeanette had fallen to the floor. He rushed to her side.

"Jeanette, I'm so sorry," Simon said, helping her up. "I didn't mean to knock you down. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said, finally making it to her feet. "I woke up and you were gone, so I wondered where you were." She adjusted her glasses which had almost fallen off, then looked over to see what was on the computer. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for information," he said.

"On what?" she asked. She could only guess, but she thought it had something to do with Sadie's revelation.

"Bonzelle's Circus," Simon said. She didn't look shocked at all. "Maybe someone who works there might have some information on Vinny, then maybe we have a hope of finding her. If for nothing else but some kind of closure."

"You really believe she's your mother, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I do," Simon said. "I always wondered about her. I barely remember her. If she's alive I just want..."

"I understand," Jeanette said, taking his hand. "Sometimes I wonder about my parents. I wonder if I'm like them in any way. I wonder if they would be proud of me."

"Of course they would," Simon said. He touched his hand to her cheek and looked deeply into her eyes. "You're beautiful and smart and you have the kindest soul. If they didn't love you they would be fools."

She smiled and put her arms around him and lured him into a sweet kiss. "You're sweet," she said. She looked over at what he was doing. "So, can I help?"

"Alright," he said, helping her up onto Dave's computer chair. "This is what I found so far."

She looked at the site Simon had punched up. "This is interesting," she said. "Bonzelle's is a traveling circus, and it's next stop is only fifty miles from here."

"Yes, I plan on going there," Simon said and printed out the information. "Maybe they'll have some record of Vinny. Maybe a forwarding address."

"When are you planning on going?" Jeanette asked.

"Tonight," he said. "Before anyone wakes up."

"Not without me you're not," Jeanette said.

There was a spark in her eye. He had seen it more and more since time went on. He very much like this side of her, but at the same time he didn't want her to get hurt.

Jeanette, I can't allow that," he said. "It could be dangerous."

"And that's the very reason I'm going with you. I'm not going to stay here worrying about you every second of the day."

"Jeanette, please," he said, but she silenced him with a kiss.

"Tell me, Simon," she said in a sweet but seductive voice. "Do you think you could go very long without this."

"I guess not," he said, holding her in his arms.

"Good," she said, and laughed a little. "Besides, I don't want you meeting some other girl."

"There's no chance of that," he said and kissed her again. "No other girl could compare to you."

That made her smile. "But I'm still going with you."

"When did you get so stubborn?" he asked. She just gave him a seductive smile and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He could feel her hot breath on him and her warm body pressing up against him. He knew that he couldn't deny her anything. "You really want to come with me?"

"I'd go anywhere with you," she said.

"Then let's go before anyone gets up," Simon said. He took her hand and led her into the bedroom, but their plan to sneak away was foiled.

"And where do you two think you're going?" Brittany asked standing by the doorway. Simon and Jeanette barely had enough space to enter the room.

"What are you talking about?" Jeanette asked her, putting on the innocence.

Brittany grabbed the paper Simon was holding in his paw. "This," she said. She looked at it. "Oh, this is interesting."

Alvin was awakened by Brittany's voice. "What's going on?" He got out of bed to see what the commotion was all about.

"Just this," Brittany said, handing the paper to Alvin. "Looks like these two are planning a trip."

Theodore awakened as well as Eleanor. "Would you guys shut up and go to sleep!" Theodore almost shouted, still half asleep.

Eleanor dragged herself out of bed. "Hey, guys, what's going on?"

"Ask Simon," Brittany said. "You two were going to sneak out without saying a word, weren't you?"

"Well," Simon said, scratching his head.

"I knew it," Brittany said, pointing a finger and scolding him. "You were going to drag my sister to who knows where, leaving us to worry." She stuck her nose up at him.

"So you're going to check out that circus Sadie told us about," Alvin said.

"That was the plan," Simon said and went over to the closet to grab his backpack.

"And you say I come up with all of the crazy schemes?" Alvin said sarcastically. "Well, look who's being the hypocrite."

"And dragging my poor, sweet innocent sister into all of this," Brittany said, grabbing Jeanette. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Simon Seville."

Simon came out of the closet with his backpack in hand. He came over to where Brittany was standing and dropped it at her feet. "Just wait a minute," Simon said, looking her dead in the eye. "I never wanted Jeanette to come. She's insisting on going."

"What?!" Brittany almost shouted. "Well, if she did it's only because you talked her into it."

"Brittany, quiet down, or Dave and Sadie will wake up," Jeanette said, trying to calm her sister's rage. Brittany just simply sat down on her bed and folded her arms. "Simon didn't talk me into anything. In fact, he demanded that I stay here."

"Is that true?" Brittany asked in a calm voice.

"Yes," Jeanette said, sitting down beside her.

"Then I agree," Brittany said. "It's way too dangerous."

"Wait a minute," Eleanor said. "This could be the one chance for the boys to find out about their mother. I think we should support them."

"I'm all for that, Eleanor," Brittany said. "But..."

"But nothing," Eleanor said. "I think we should all go. If it were us looking for our parents the boys would be there for us. Right?"

"But Ellie," Theodore said. "Brittany's right. It could be dangerous. I would never forgive myself if you got hurt."

"That's why we should all go," Eleanor said. "We could protect each other. We'll be like the six musketeers. All for one and one for all."

"I think it's a bad idea," Brittany said.

"Me too," Alvin said, sitting down next to her. "But if you're going to be stubborn I'm in."

"Well, then we better hurry before Dave and Sadie get up," Simon said. "We don't want them to know we're gone, until it's too late."

They all quickly packed a bag. Alvin looked over at Brittany. "One bag," he said.

"I know," she said, giving him a dirty look.

Within an hour they were ready. It was almost dawn so they didn't have much time.

"Okay, guys," Alvin whispered as they were getting ready to sneak down the hall.

Simon had just finished writing a letter and sealed it in an envelop and placed it standing up on the desk. They went out the back patio and through the gate. Simon had a plan on how to get to the circus grounds, but they would have to get to the rail station first.

Jeanette had found out that a train passed through there twice a day. They just had to get there in time, before they got caught.

"So, what are we going to do?" Brittany asked, directing the question mostly to Alvin.

"Hitch," he said matter-a-factly. "What else?"

She just groaned, thinking this whole thing was a terrible idea.

* * *

Across town at a little run-down theater, Vinny awoke with a start. The sun started to filtered her small room with light. Only then did she realize it was morning and shot up to sitting position on her bed.

She quickly jumped out of bed, still holding onto the picture Priscilla gave her a few days before. It had become her most valued treasure.

She grabbed her small bag to find a change of clothes. She wanted to look just perfect when she saw her boys.

After she dressed she ran down the hall to Priscilla's room. The door was opened just a crack. She hesitated for a moment, then crept inside. She saw that Priscilla was still sleeping. She ran over to her bed in the attempt to wake her.

"Pris," Vinny said, shaking her lightly. "Wake up. It's morning."

She only heard the groans coming from the occupant sleeping in the bed. Priscilla only turned over and went back to sleep.

"Pris, get up!" she said, more insistently.

"Go away, Harry, not now," Priscilla whined, not knowing who was trying to wake her.

Vinny wore a sour look on her face. Hearing Harry's name almost made her cringe. "Priscilla!" she shouted. "Wake up!"

Her last words made Priscilla jolt awake. "What? Who the hell...?" Priscilla looked over at the side of her bed. There was anger in her eyes seeing Vinny standing there. "Go back to sleep!" she shouted and tried to pull the covers over herself, but Vinny jumped up on her bed and yanked the covers away.

"Get up, now!" Vinny shouted. "You promised me."

"Okay, okay," Priscilla whined. "You're still a morning chipmunk. I would have thought you would have grown out of that."

"And you're still a late sleeper," Vinny said.

Priscilla dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom. Vinny waited patiently, sitting on the bed. Priscilla came out soon enough. She had no clothes on, which shocked Vinny a little. She gasped at the sight.

"Damn, Vinny, don't be such a prude," Priscilla said, grabbing some clothes out of the closet. She dressed right in front of Vinny, who tried her best to look away. "Okay, let's go have some breakfast," she said, as she put on her shoes.

"I'm not hungry," Vinny insisted. "I just want to see my boys."

"You may not be, but I am," she said, getting up into Vinny's face. "First you wake me up at dawn, then you're not going to let me eat. Hell, no."

"Alright," Vinny said, "but make it fast."

Priscilla insisted on going to the little diner on the corner. She always had her breakfast there, but usually at noon. She was lucky, because it was the only place in town that served breakfast all day.

Priscilla walked in and, Charlie Rose, the owner noticed her and waved. "Hey, Pris, didn't expect to see you out this early."

"Hey, Charlie," she said as she jumped up on one of the stools. He had a phone book already waiting for her to sit on. "How about fixin' a seat for my friend here."

"Okay, little lady," he said and took another phone book from behind the counter and set it on the seat next to Priscilla. "So, who's your friend?"

"This is Vinny," Priscilla said. "A very old friend." Vinny hopped up on the stool with little trouble.

"Nice to meet you, Vinny," Charlie said. "So what can I get you ladies?"

"I'll have the usual," Priscilla said. "What about you, Vinny?"

"Just a salad will be fine," she said quietly.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," Priscilla said teasingly. "You're a vegetarian."

"Anything to drink?" Charlie asked Vinny.

"Water's fine," she said.

She was quiet all throughout breakfast, while Priscilla chattered away. She was just like Vinny remembered. Priscilla had not changed a bit. She still prided herself of being the center of attention.

Priscilla would have just talked on and on, if Vinny hadn't spoken up. "Don't you think it's time we get going?"

Priscilla let out a long sigh. "Okay," she said. "Let's get this over with."

Vinny didn't like the way she said that, but she kept her thoughts to herself. Priscilla walked out of the diner and jumped up on the bench outside.

"Hey," she shouted at the top of her lungs. A taxi quickly stopped in front of the bench. The driver looked a little shocked by his would-be passengers. "Could you open a door far a lady?" she demanded.

The driver complied, and she and Vinny entered the cab.

* * *

Back at home Dave was the first to wake. Sadie was still sleeping and deservedly so. After the long trip, and what she confessed to the kids the night before, she was physically and emotionally drained.

He got up and put on his robe and went to check on the kids. It was almost 7 am and usually Theodore or Eleanor would be awake by now getting breakfast ready.

The house was strangely quiet, which was quite unusual. When things were too quiet, that's when Dave started to worry. He peeked into the kids' room and was shocked. No one was in bed, and all the sheets were thrown around on the floor. He expected that of the boys, but since the girls moved in with them, they seemed to keep their room much tightier then they used to.

Today was different. The room looked like a cyclone hit it. He looked around, all kinds of horrible thoughts going through his head. What if they were kidnapped? He looked around, trying to find some clues.

Then he saw it. There was an envelope sitting on the desk with his name on it. He quickly opened it. It was from Simon. He recognized the handwriting. He read it over, and his horror turned to rage.

He went down the hall back towards his bedroom yelling. "Sadie!"

He opened the door to see that she had just awakened. "Dave, what's wrong?" she asked him in a groggy voice.

"They went and did it," Dave said, handing her the letter.

She wiped the sleep out of her eyes and read it. "Oh, no," she said, slipping out of bed. She stood next to Dave. "They took off?"

"Yes, they did," Dave said, enraged but more out of worry. "What if something happens to them?"

"Calm down, Dave," Sadie said. "We'll find them. Let's think. Where could they have gone?"

"It says here Bonzelle's circus," Dave said.

"But that could be anywhere," Sadie said, putting on her robe and house slippers. "Bonzelle's is a traveling circus."

"Is there any way to find out where the circus is located at this time?" Dave asked.

"The information would be posted on their website," Sadie said, and left the room and made her way down to Dave's office.

"Bonzelle's has a website?" Dave asked, as he followed her down the hall.

"Doesn't everybody," she said in answer to his ignorance.

"Okay, dumb question," he said, feeling like an idiot.

When they both entered the office they found the computer was still on. "Did you...?"

"No," he said. "I wasn't even on the computer last night."

"Well, whoever it was didn't make an effort to hide what they were doing? Look. It's just the information we need. Their location is only fifty miles from here."

"Fifty miles?" Dave shouted. "Do you know what could happen to those kids?"

"Yes, I do," Sadie said. "Which is why we should leave right away. Don't worry. They'll be alright."

She put her arms around him to give him some comfort. "If you say so," Dave said.

She looked him in the eyes and said, "I know so. Now, let's change and get going."

Sadie took charge of the situation coolly and calmly, something Dave had trouble with. If anyone could keep him grounded through this whole thing she could.

Soon after they both changed, the doorbell rang. Dave flew to the door, hoping it would be the kids. When he opened it, he was disappointed. He saw two lady chipmunks, one of which he recognized.

"Priscilla?" Dave questioned. Sadie came to the door and saw her old friend.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just came for a visit," Priscilla said. "Brought along a friend."

Sadie looked closely at Priscilla's companion. "Vinny," Sadie said shocked. "Is that you?"

"Sadie," Vinny said. "I never thought I would see you again."

"What's going on?" Dave asked, not understanding a thing that was going on.

"Dave, this is Vinny," Sadie said. She invited the two chipmunks in. Sadie led them into the living room. "So, Vinny, why are you here?"

She didn't say anything, just handed her the picture that Priscilla had given her. "I want to see my boys," she said.

"Then it's true," Sadie said. "You're their mother."

"Yes, I am," she said, tears flowing from her. "I just want to see them. I just want to know that they're okay."

"They're not here," Sadie said. "They took off in search of you."

"Oh, no," Vinny said, tearing up again. "Out there... all alone."

"Don't worry," Sadie said. "We know where they're going. We were just on our way out."

"Then I'm coming with you," Vinny said. "I have to know they're safe."

"Cut the chit chat, and let's just go," Priscilla said.

"Wait a minute," Sadie said. "What's you're angle?"

"Just to help out on old friend," Priscilla said.

"I know you, Pris," Sadie said. "There's always an angle."

"Are we going to sit here and argue all day?" Dave asked, starting to lose his temper.

"Alright," Sadie said. "Let's just go."

The two humans and two chipmunks headed out the door and into Dave's car. They drove off fast in search of six runaway chipmunks. They just hoped they would find them soon.

**Alright, another chapter has ended. This was a fun one to write. Next up is _Road Trip_. What will happen as the Chipmunks and Chipettes journey to the circus for clues? Will they make it there safely, or will trouble befall them? Be here next chapter when all your questions will be answered. Well, some of them. Maybe. Don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Road Trip

**Chapter Five: Road Trip**

"What are you guys doing?" Brittany asked, putting her paws on her hips. She examined the scene. The boys were standing a top each other. Alvin was on top with his thumb out. "You look ridiculous."

"Hey!" Alvin yelled as another car buzzed by. "Stupid jerks!"

"We'll never get a ride that way," Brittany said, sitting on her backpack. She went into her purse and got out her mirror to check her face.

"Primping again!" Alvin shouted at her as another car passed them by. "Hey!" Suddenly, he fell over and landed on the ground. Brittany saw this and rushed over to him.

"Alvin!" she shouted, kneeling down over him as he lay on the ground. She hovered over him, and he grabbed her and forced her into a kiss.

She pushed him away and got up and walked away. He got up and ran after her. "Brittany!" he shouted as he reached her. She kept her back to him. "Oh, come on. I was just kidding."

"Sure you were," she said, looking back and seeing the pitiful look on his face. She turned around to face him. "I was really scared you were hurt."

"I didn't know you cared," he said, looking a little ashamed of his behavior.

"Of course, I do," she said and wrapped her arms around him. When she let go, she hit him and shouted, "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

At that moment a truck pulled over at the rest stop. The driver looked down on them. He seemed to recognize them. "Hey, aren't you guys the chipmunks?" he asked.

"Yeah," Alvin said. "What of it?"

"What are you all doing here?" he asked. "The highway's dangerous."

"We're trying to get to the rail station," Theodore said.

"Want a lift?" the truck driver asked.

"Sure, we do," Brittany said. The truck driver opened the door, and they all hopped into the passenger's side.

"So, why are you all going to the rail station?" the truck driver asked.

"We're going to the circus?" Theodore said excitedly.

"Sounds exciting," the truck driver said. "Any of you kids ever been to a circus?"

"No," they all said at once.

"Awe, you're love it. High wire acts, acrobats, magicians, lion tamers..."

"Lions?" Theodore questioned, suddenly terrified. He swallowed hard and his teeth started to chatter.

"Don't worry, Theodore," Simon said. "I'm sure they keep all the animals in cages." He looked a little nervous, but he had a good way of hiding it.

"Well, kids, here we are," the truck driver said. "The rail station."

They all exited the truck. Thanked the man for giving them a ride and entered the rail station. "How are we going to get tickets?" Simon said, looking up at the prices. We don't have enough money."

"Who needs money," Alvin said. "Just follow my lead." He proceeded to sneak passed the ticket booth and out towards the train stop. They all kept well hidden.

"How long we have before the train gets here?" Alvin directed the question to Jeanette. She's the one who had the train schedule.

She reached in her pocket and unfolded the paper. She looked at her watch. We got about twenty minutes," she said.

"Let's just stay out of sight until then," Alvin said. "Just in case anyone might recognize us."

* * *

Meanwhile, Dave, Sadie and their two chipmunks passengers were driving down the highway. Sadie was studying the map, while Dave drove. He was getting more nervous by the second.

"I hope we don't miss them," Dave said. "With those six anything is bound to happen."

"Yes, Dave, I remember," Sadie said. "But I understand why they did this."

"I guess I do, but it doesn't mean I like it."

Vinny was pretty much quiet through the whole ride. She kept looking up and staring out the window. A single tear left her eye. Priscilla noticed but didn't say anything. She was too engrossed in her own thoughts to worry about Vinny.

Suddenly Dave heard a sputtering coming from the car. The vehicle jerked a little then came to a stop. "What's wrong?" Sadie asked.

"I'm not sure," he said, turning the key and trying to start the engine. He looked over at the gas gauge. Empty. "Damn!" he said. He looked over at Sadie. "We're out of gas."

"Oh, no," Sadie said. She looked at er map. "There's a gas station a few miles up the road." She proceeded to exit the car, but Dave exited at the same time.

"You're not thinking of walking?" he asked.

"Of course," she said. "How else are we going to get some gas."

"I'll go," he said. "You stay here."

"No way," Sadie said. "You stay with the car and me and the girls will get the gas.. It will give us a chance to catch up."

"Are you sure?" he said.

"I'm not actually a delicate flower, besides I know this stretch of highway more than you do."

"Alright," Dave said. "It doesn't look like I'm going to win this argument."

"No, you're not, so just chill out here for a while. "We have our cell phones, so I'll call you when we're on our way back. Sadie opened the trunk and pulled out the gas canister. "Let's go, ladies."

Vinny and Priscilla followed her down the road. Dave still didn't like the idea, but when Sadie got an idea in her head, there was no stopping her.

* * *

Back at the train station all six chipmunks were relieved when the train finally came. Now, they just had to find a way to get on without anyone noticing. They waited until it was ready to pull out.

"Let's go," Alvin said quietly, and waved to the Chipettes and his brothers. He grabbed on to the back of the train and jumped on. Brittany was next. He helped pulled her up to the train as the others followed suit. Theodore straggled behind and was running as the train started up.

"Theodore, hurry!" Alvin shouted. Theodore was running and panting. Alvin pulled down his tail and Theodore grabbed on. Alvin pulled his up, but they both lost their balance and fell backward into a roll and crashed into their siblings.

They were all a little dazed, but soon recovered and got to their feet. Simon was the first to speak. "So, what's your plan now?"

"Easy, we just stay out of sight until our stop. So, how long before we get there?"

"We got a few hours ride," Jeanette said.

They all sneaked inside the train and found their way to the baggage compartment. By this time, Brittany was yawning. The rest of the chipmunks, especially the girls were all tired.

"Maybe we should get a little sleep," Simon said. "I'll set the alarm in my phone just so we don't sleep too late."

"Okay, Simon," Jeanette said and looked for a nice secluded corner. She finally found a place where they would be well hidden, just in case anyone came in. "Let's all get some rest."

They all laid down on a old army blanket that was shoved in the corner. Four chipmunks fell asleep, but two remained awake. Brittany laid down, but she was still await. Alvin sat next to her. She had her back to him, but he could tell that she wasn't asleep.

"What's the matter?" He whispered to her. "Can't sleep?"

She sat up and looked him in the eye. "No, looks like you can't either. Something bothering you?" He remained quiet, so she tried to inquire about it. "Can you tell me?"

"I wish I could," Alvin said. "I don't really know. I just don't want to be here."

"I know," she said. He looked surprised. She laughed at that. "Alvin Seville, I know you better than you know yourself."

"Yeah, I guess you do," he said and reached over and kissed her. She yawned again. "You should really get some sleep."

"What about you?" she asked.

"I guess I'm tired, too," he said. She laid down and he laid down beside her. He put his arms around her and fell asleep.

* * *

They woke a little while later to the howls of someone standing over them. "Damn, we got rats again," a burly man in a uniform said. He had a broom in his hand and started to swat at the chipmunks.

"I think they look more like squirrels," his skinny partner said.

"Whatever they are, they're out of here," the burly said and swatted the broom again. It hit Theodore. He had no choice but to hang on to the straw bristles. He cried out for help. His two brothers jumped up the burly man's pant leg and scratched at him, until he lost his balance. The burly man fell to his knees after letting go of broom.

"Hey, you squirrels," the skinny one shouted.

"It's chipmunks, pal," Alvin shouted.

The skinny man screamed in horror at the talking chipmunk and ran out of the baggage compartment. Theodore fell onto the floor. He was bruised and dazed, so Eleanor ran to him.

"Oh, sweetie, are you okay?" she said and hugged him.

"I think so," he said, as she helped him to his feet.

"Come on, guys," Simon said. "We have to get out of here."

The six chipmunks ran for the entrance, where another worker on the train spotted them. "We got to kill these damn things," he said.

"All six chipmunks scrambled to get away and ran into the main compartment where most of the passengers were sitting. They heard screams from the people as they raced down the isle.

The train worker who threatened to kill them stayed the close behind them, while the burly man staggered close behind him. The train abruptly stopped, and the screams from the passengers got louder.

"Somebody kill those things," an elderly woman in a feathered hat said, as Brittany passed her.

"Hey!" she shouted, ready to give the woman a piece of her mind.

"Not now, Brittany," Alvin said and grabbed her hand. The exit door suddenly opened a crack and Alvin and Brittany made their way passed the skinny man and jumped out.

The four other chipmunks weren't so lucky. The skinny man caught Jeannette by the tail and hung her upside down. She screamed out.

"Jeanette!" Eleanor shouted. Simon had a look of anger in his eyes. He jumped up and ran up the man leg and grabbed onto his arm and bit his wrist. He screamed out in pain and let Jeanette drop. Simon heard her screams and leaped down and caught her before she fell.

"Simon," she cried hanging onto him. "My hero."

"Let's go, guys!" Simon shouted as he jumped through the opening of the exit door. He still held onto Jeanette, who buried her head in his chest until she was sure they hit the ground. Theodore and Eleanor followed. Eleanor landing on top of Theodore. They watched as the train took off again. None of them knew where they were.

"Now, what to we do?" Brittany said.

"Well," Jeanette said, and pulled out the map she had in her pocket. "We're not that far away."

Simon looked at the map with her. "We're about here, and the circus ground are around here. If we cut through these woods we could be there in a day or two.

"And where will we sleep?" Brittany demanded to know. "This isn't exactly the Ritz Hotel."

"We'll find someplace," Jeanette said, putting her hand on Brittany's shoulder.

"I just don't like the woods is all," Brittany said. Her remained frozen looking at those trees, remembering her ordeal a few months ago.

"Don't worry, Brittany," Eleanor said, taking her hand. "We're all together, so nothing bad is going to happen."

Brittany still looked worried but followed her sister back into the woods. She was hesitant and looked a little scared. Alvin came up to her and put his arms around her. She smiled at him as they walked together.

"So, which way?" Simon asked.

"Well, according to this we go north," Jeanette said and pointed in the direction they should go.

"Alright," Simon said. "Let's go."

They all traveled off into the woods, none of them sure where they were going.

**Well, here chapter five. Six is coming soon. Let me know what you think. I just love reviews. See you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Romp In The Woods

**Okay, I know I took a long time to get this up, but I just got blocked on this story. Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Six: A Romp In The Woods**

The Cipmunks and Chipettes hiked through the woods. The incident on the train was still fresh in their minds. Alvin thought that they could have made it to the circus by then if they hadn't been discovered. He thought it was funny how no one recognized him. After all he was a big star. He couldn't think about that now.

Brittany was still a little shaky. She hated the woods and rightfully so. After what Harry did to her just a few months ago, he seemed to be more protective of her.

"Hey, Brit, you alright?" Alvin asked her as they walked through the high trees.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. Somehow he didn't fully believe her. They heard the sounds of birds above but didn't see a trace of them. The sound made Brittany gasp.

"Don't worry, Brittany," Jeanette said, looking to the sky to see if she could spot anything. "That's just a sparrow."

"There's no predators around," Simon said. "Not yet anyway, but let's stay close."

Theodore seemed scared too, and so was Eleanor. She just had a better way of hiding it. The six travelers walked on as the sun started to set.

"We need to find a safe place to sleep," Jeanette said. "It will be dark soon."

Simon looked like he was in deep thought. I reached into his bag and pulled out a pair on mini-sized binoculars. "Let's see." He looked around and saw a clearing where there was a small cave in the distance. "Okay, everyone. I got it."

"What is it, Simon?" Jeanette asked him. "This way," he said pointing northward. "It's pretty far, but I think we can make it. Just stick together, everyone."

"No problem there," Theodore said. "I don't like it out here."

"Me either," Eleanor said, holding onto him tightly.

The group walked on as they heard the howling of a coyote. "What... was... that?" Brittany cried out in terror. "I don"t want to be here!" she shouted. "I want to go home."

"Brittany, stop it!" Jeanette shouted shaking her sister. "Don't freak out on us now."

"Brittany's right," Theodore said. "It's way too scary out here."

"Oh, Theodore," Eleanor said, holding onto him. "It'll be alright."

Alvin took Brittany's hand which made her calm down. "Let's go out of here," Alvin said as he put his arms around her shoulder.

The group walked quickly but quietly through the forest until they reached the clearing. The little cave was now in eyesight.

"Look!" Eleanor said. "I think it's a house."

"Oh, please, Eleanor," Brittany said. "It's just a dirty little cave."

"Come on, everyone," Simon said. "Let's go." As they reached the cave, Simon noticed the little wooden door to the dwelling. "I think it's locked."

"Who would put a lock on a cave?" Alvin asked. "That's just silly. Get out of the way." He came forward and grabbed onto the handle of the door and pulled hard. He struggled for several minutes. "Damn. That thing's tight."

"So what do we do now?" Eleanor asked.

"I guess I could pick the lock," Simon said. He looked around, trying to think of what he could use. "Jeanette, can I borrow this?" He pulled a hairpin out of her messy bun which made her jump. "Sorry."

"That's okay, Simon," Jeanette said, rubbing her head. "Just warn me before you do something like that."

Simon's face turned red, but he silently went back to his work. He turned the hairpin several times, then suddenly the door opened. One by one they all entered the dwelling. They all gasped at the sight. There was a large stone carved out to look like a couch on which laid soft homemade pillows of brown and yellow. There was a knitted afghan draped on the back. There was also matching stone chairs and a coffee table made of a simple wooden board and discarded tree branches. The dwelling was primitive but cozy and warm.

"Wow!" Theodore said. "This place is great."

"It will do for the night," Alvin said with his paws on his hips and nodding his head.

All three girls started to yawn. "I think it's time for bed," Jeanette said.

She looked around to see a rounded opening. She looked inside and saw what looked like a bedroom. Brittany came up behind her followed by Eleanor. "This looks cozy," Eleanor said as she walked inside.

Brittany was about to walk in when Alvin grabbed her hand. "You girls need tucking in?" He looked straight at Brittany when he said it.

"No, thanks, Alvin," Brittany said. "We'll be just fine. You boys get to sleep out there." She pointed to the little living room. Alvin groaned. Brittany just giggled and gave him a quick kiss. "Goodnight, Alvin."

She walked into the little room to join her sisters, while Alvin was left standing outside the entrance. He walked back into the living room to find his brothers were already asleep on the stone couch, He looked around and found a little closet with a rickety door. He opened it and found some old worn blankets. He took them out and laid one down on the floor. He took one and walked over to where his brothers were sleeping and covered them with the blanket. He walked back over the floor where he spread one of the blankets out and laid down. He covered himself with the remaining blanket and closed his eyes.

A few hours later Brittany was laying on the edge of the bed. She was startled awake by a nightmare. She sat up and turned to see her sisters were still sleeping. She was glad that she didn't wake them up. She slipped out of bed feeling her stomach grumbling. She found a little kitchen at the back of the cave. She found some fresh fruits and vegetables in a little cupboard. They looked like they were about to go bad. That was when they were their tastiest. She saw a shiny red apple and thought it looked more delicious than anything she had ever seen. She took a bite out of it savoring every piece of it.

Suddenly she felt as if someone was standing behind her. She gasped and turned around. She was both relieved and angry to see it was Alvin, She smacked him on the arm. "Alvin, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, Brit. I didn't think anyone would be up," Alvin said.

"I got hungry," she said, but I think I'll go back to sleep now.

"Sure," Alvin said as he watched her walk back to the bedroom. He looked back into the living room at his messy makeshift bed. He dreaded the thought of returning, instead he raced out towards the entrance and sneaked out the door. Unbeknownst to him Brittany was watching.

Alvin looked on the night sky. Everything was so peaceful and quiet out here. It gave him the calmness he needed to drown in his own thoughts. He walked down the long stone path to a nearby brook. He watched the water running rapidly through the rocks. A sudden peace come over him as he picked up a few pebbles and threw them into the water.

"Alvin," he suddenly heard his name being called.

He turned around to see Brittany. He thought how beautiful she looked on the moonlight. "Brittany, what are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she said and as he sat down on a rock. She walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Are you alright?"

"I was just thinking is all," he said and turned away from her.

"What were you thinking about?" Brittany asked. She touched his paw. He felt her warmth and turned and looked into her eyes. "I just don't want Simon and Theodore to get hurt."

"I'm more worried about you getting hurt," Brittany said. Alvin shot up and threw another pebble into the water. Brittany walked up next to him. "Alvin, stop acting so tough," she said in a scolding tone.

"I'm not acting," he said, getting testy. "You just don't get it."

Brittany had a look of anger on her face. "Well, Alvin Seville, maybe I don't, but I happen to love you," she shouted, pointing a finger at him. "I just want..." She stopped mid-sentence, looking as if she were going to cry. She sat back down on the rock and looked to the ground.

Alvin saw the hurt in her eyes. "Brittany, I'm sorry." He felt so ashamed about the way he talked to her. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know," she said and looked up and smiled at him. He sat back down next to her. "Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah, but only because of you, but what about you?" Alvin asked and took her paw. She just smiled and looked shyly at him. "I know how much you hate the woods."

Brittany turned away a she felt a cold shiver go up her spine. He put his arms around her which caused her to relax. She let out a soft sigh. "Thanks, Alvin."

"For what?" he asked.

"For being you," she said with a smile. He looked deep into her and leaned in closer to her. As their lips touched Brittany was startled by a rustling noise coming from a short distance away. "What was that?" she asked. She tensed up again.

"It's just the wind," Alvin said, trying to reassure her.

He tried to kiss her again, but she pushed him away. "I'm telling you there's something out there."

Alvin sighed out of frustration. "Okay, let's check it out," Alvin said and look her hand.

"No, Alvin," Brittany said, taking a few steps towards the cave house. "Let's just go back inside."

Alvin took a deep breath. "Are you that scared?" Brittany didn't say anything, just looked down at the ground. "Okay, let's go."

She smiled and held onto him as they walked back to the house. At that moment someone came out of the shadows.

"See you soon, Alvin," the mysterious stranger said. He let out a chuckle before disappearing into the shadows again.

**That's it for this chapter. The next chapter the Chipmunks and Chipettes make it to the circus, but someone is following them. Will this lead to disaster? Find out next time.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Day At the Circus

**Okay here's chapter seven. What will happen when the kids reach the circus? And what's going on with Priscilla? Read and Find out.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: A Day At The Circus**

The next day Eleanor was the first one to wake. She walked into the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat. There was only some slowly rotting fruit and vegetables. She looked down to a little trap door on the floor. She opened it and walked down the steps. This secret room was so cold that she started to shiver almost immediately.

When she reached the bottom she realized this must have been some kind of refrigeration unit. There was a small shelf where she found a carton with several eggs and large pitcher of orange juice. She also found some butter as well. She brought them up one at a time then looked around and found some bread in the cupboard. She got to work right away making a nice but modest breakfast for everyone. She was so enthralled in her work that she didn't even notice that someone had come into the kitchen.

"Hmmm... smells good."

Eleanor gasped then turned around. "Theodore, you scared me," she said as she jumped down from the little stove. "I was just making breakfast. How does toast and eggs sound?"

"Sounds good to me, but where did you find the eggs?" Theodore asked.

"Over there in that little cellar," Eleanor said, pointing to the trap door. "It was cold down there, but at least there was enough for a light breakfast."

"So should we wake everyone?" Theodore asked.

"No, not yet," Eleanor said, climbing up on the counter to find some plates. There was just about enough wooden plates and utensils to go around. "I just hope whoever lives here isn't going to be too angry that we 'borrowed' their food."

"Just look at this way, Ellie. If we don't eat it now, it will spoil."

Eleanor giggled at that. "I guess so." Theodore helped set the table as Simon and Jeanette started to wake up. The two had just walked into the kitchen as Theodore and Eleanor had breakfast ready. Brittany and Alvin were still sleeping.

"Where did you find the food?" Simon asked.

"A cold cellar," Eleanor said. "There wasn't much there, but this should hold us until we get to the circus."

"So should we wake Alvin and Brittany?" Jeanette asked.

"Let them sleep," Simon said, as he finished of his eggs. "I don't think Alvin slept very well last night."

"How do you know that?" Theodore asked as he took a gulp of orange juice.

"Because I woke up and found that he was gone?"

"Gone?" Theodore said in surprise.

"Don't worry he came back," Simon said, as finished the rest of his food.

At that moment Alvin came into the kitchen. "I thought I smelled breakfast," he said.

"You better hurry, Alvin," Theodore said. "It's getting cold."

"Where's Brittany," Jeanette asked.

"She's still sleeping," Alvin said.

"No, I'm not," Brittany said, walking into the kitchen. "And I'm hungry."

"Well, sit down and eat," Eleanor said. "We have a big day ahead of us. All six chipmunks looked anxious and somewhat excited, but for different reasons. They all knew one thing. This trip would change all their lives.

Just a few miles away, Sadie and her two chipmunk companions were walking back from the gas station. Sadie was carrying the gas can while Vinny and Priscilla were walking quietly.

"Hey, girls," Sadie said as a subtle wind blew through her hair. "Why so quiet?"

"No, reason," Vinny said, looking up at her. "I'm just worried about the boys."

"I'm sure you are," Priscilla said and looked on Vinny with disdain.

"How would you know how I feel?" Vinny asked. "I love those boys. I always have."

"You loved them so much you left them," Priscilla fired back at her.

"And what about you?" Vinny said. "Remember what you told me back at the theater."  
Priscilla raced on ahead. Sadie was confused. "Vinny, what's going on with Pris?"

"It's nothing," Vinny said and walked a few paces ahead.

Priscilla was far ahead of them. Their were tears in her eyes, and she didn't want them to see. She fought back memories that were fighting their way to the surface, memories she thought she longed buried.

_**Flashback**_

_"Pris, you have to push!" _

_ "No, I can't," she screamed. "It hurts too much."_

_ "You have to," the midwife said, blotting the sweat off her brow. She let out another scream until she heard a tiny cry. She breathed deep and looked at the midwife._

_ "It's a girl, Pris," she said. Pris smiled at the tiny baby chipmunk, but no sooner did she looked upon her new offspring that another pain hit. "I can't take it anymore."_

_ The midwife laid the baby in a small nest and returned to her patient. "It'll be alright, Pris. Now, push."_

_ She let out another scream and another baby made its appearance. She had no time to relish in the new life. She moaned in agony as she was about to lose consciousness._

_ "Pris, don't quit now," the midwife said as she wrapped the baby warmly. "You have another girl."_

_ "I can't," she cried. "I need to sleep."_

_ "No, Pris, stay awake," she demanded. The baby started to cry as if it were in pain which prompted the other baby to cry as well. "Shhhh... It's alright." The midwife looked down at the baby. "Here, you go. Lay down next to your sister."_

_ Once she laid the baby down next to her big sister of five minutes they both seemed to calm down. They locked paws and smiled at each other._

_ The midwife returned to her patient once again. "Pris?" The new mother of two was not responding. "Pris, wake up." She touched her belly and noticed the baby inside was not moving. She became worried. "Come on, Pris, we have to get this baby out now."_

_ "What?" Priscilla said, coming back to consciousness. "Oh..." she said, turned onto her side.  
Please, don't let my baby die." _

_ "I'll do my best, but you have to push. Now!"_

_ Priscilla let out a scream. She felt more pain then she ever had in her life. She let out a scream that shook the whole barn. Suddenly she fell back down onto the hey, no longer able to move. Silence filled the air._

_ "Is she...?" she started to say, but didn't have the strength to finish. _

_ The midwife picked up the baby and noticed she wasn't breathing. She was so much smaller then her two sisters. She laid her done and breathed into her tiny little mouth. Suddenly the baby made the slightest movement and whimpered faintly._

_ "That's it, little one," the midwife said. "You're a strong one."_

_ "How are my babies?" Priscilla asked. She tried to sit up, but she was too weak._

_ "They're just perfect," the midwife said and smiled. "Three prefect little girls."_

_ She laid the tiniest one next to Priscilla. She noticed her light colored fur and bright eyes. "Are you sure she's alright?"_

_ "As far as I can tell," she said. She walked over to the nest and picked up the baby with the dark brown fur and laid it next to Priscilla. Then the last one. The little baby chipmunk with the auburn fur fidgeted in her arms. "You're a feisty one."_

_ She laid the her next her sisters and proud new mother. "I can't believe they're really here," Priscilla said. The midwife left her for and moment as she sang to her three baby girls. Within a minute they were all fast asleep._

_**End**__** of flashback**_

Priscilla stopped as the memory overwhelmed her. She fell to the ground and wept. "How could I?"

"Priscilla," Vinny said, running up to her. "Are you alright?"

She looked up at Vinny seeing the concern in her eyes. She came back to reality and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm fine," she said, rising to her feet. Priscilla walked ahead leaving Vinny standing there. Sadie by then had caught up with her.

"What's wrong with Pris?" Sadie asked.

"I don't know," Vinny said.

Sadie just let out a deep breath. "Well, let's get going. Dave's is probably going nuts by now."

Vinny walked along next to Sadie as they reached Dave a few miles up the road. "Sadie," Dave called out to her. She walked swiftly towards him. She put the gas can down as he put his arms around her. "I was getting worried."

"Well, don't. We're fine," she said. "Now, let's get this gas in the car and get going."

"That's my plan," Dave said and picked up the gas can. Within a half hour they were back on the road. Sadie wondered what was going on with Priscilla, because she remained uncharacteristically quiet throughout the drive.

Back in the forest the chipmunks and chipettes made they way to the highway. Jeanette looked at the map with Simon holding one end.

"So, how close are we?" Simon asked.

"Very," Jeanette said and smiled at him. "It's just a half a mile up the road."

"Then let's get going," Jeanette said and grabbed Simon's hand.

They walked hand in hand while their sibling lagged a few paces behind. Theodore's stomach had started grumbling again.

"I hope we get there soon," Theodore said. "It's almost lunch time."

"I'm sure it won't be much longer," Eleanor said.

"It's not," Jeanette said and pointed to a large tent. "Look. There it is."

The kids were so excited that they ran towards the tent, all except Alvin. Brittany stopped and looked back. He had his paws in his packets, and he walked slowly with his head down.

"Come on, Alvin," Brittany said. She took his arm. "It's be okay... no matter what."

He smiled at her and put his arm around her. He walked at a faster pace. Finally they reached the circus grounds and were amazed. They saw four acrobats practicing their flips, and a man leading a lion on a leash into one of the large cages. That frightened Theodore so much that he hid behind Simon.

He waited until the lion was out of sight before he would show himself. "Hey, you kids," a small statured human male said coming towards them. "The circus isn't open yet. You'll have to come back tomorrow."

"Were not here to see the circus," Jeanette said. "We need to talk to the owner."

"Well, if it's a job you want we're not hiring right now."

"No, sir," Simon chimed in. "We need to see the owner. We need to ask about someone who used to work here years ago."

"Oh, alright," he said. "Follow me." He waved his hand for them to follow. They did reluctantly. They were led a traveler house. "Nev Farris is the guy you want. He's right in there." There reluctantly climbed the stairs and knocked on the unpainted wooden door.

"Who is it?" came a raspy grunted voice from behind the door.

"Excuse me, sir," Jeanette said nervously. "Could we talk to you for a moment."

Suddenly the door opened. "Yeah," he said, looking around.

"Excuse me, sir," Brittany shouted at him. "Down here."

"Oh," he said. He had a cigar in his mouth. He took it out. "What can I do for you chipmunks?"

"We want to know about a former employee," Simon said. "Her name was Vinny."

"Vinny?" the man said. "Um... why don't you all come in my office." They all filed in and hopped up on the chair. Nev came in closing the door and sat down at his desk. "So, how do you kids know about Vinny?"

"We think she may be our mother," Simon said. "My brothers and I."

Nev looked shocked. "Vinny having kids. I always knew she would. She was the sweetest little girl I ever knew. I couldn't get along without her. She helped run this place better than any assistant I ever had."

"Is she here?" Theodore asked.

"Sorry, little one, but Vinny left years ago. Said she was off to start a new life with that fella she met." He studied them closely. "Yeah, I see it. You boys." He pointed to each one of them. I see the resemblance. Especially you." He pointed straight at Simon. "She wore glasses too."

Simon smiled at that. "Do you have any idea where she could be now?"

"Sorry, kid," Neve said, shaking his head. "I haven't seen Vinny since she left all those years ago. She could be anywhere now."

"Hey, Neve," a call came from outside his office. Neve, being a burly man, drag ged himself out of his chair and came to the door. "Hey, Drax, I'm busy."

"There's someone here to see you," Drax said and waved his short stubby hand towards a lady chipmunk. "Vinny?" he questioned. The boys gasped at hearing her name. Nev walked out the door and out onto the grounds where Vinny stood. She jumped up on one the empty food stands.

"Hi, Nevil," Vinny said. "How have you been?"

Nev smiled a huge smile. "Things haven't been the same since you left. Good to see ya, Vinny."

She half smiled. "Nevil, I came here because..."

"Does this have to do with six chipmunks?" He asked, leaning down towards her and speaking quietly.

"Well, yes," Vinny said. "Are they here?"

"Yeah, they're in my office. Are those boys really your kids." Vinny nodded. "Then you and that fellow. Drake was his name, right?" She nodded, but her smile was bittersweet. "But why...?"

"Nevil, it's complicated," Vinnie said interruping him. "But I need to talk to them and the girls too. Pris is here."

"Pris?" Nev questioned. "Where?"

"She's with Sadie and Dave," Vinnie said. "They're parking the car. When Drax said six young chipmunks were here I couldn't wait."

"There right in there, Vinny," Nev said. He pointed to his office. Vinny hopped down to the floor and headed for the trailer.

Inside Nev's office the boys were arguing. "He said Vinny," Alvin said.

"I know he did," Simon said. "It could be that she's here."

"I'm not waiting to find out," Alvin said and jumped off the chair.

"But Alvin," Theodore said and followed him. "Our mom could be here."

"I don't care," Alvin said and started for the door.

"Alvin," Simon shouted. "We all agreed."

"I changed my mind," Alvin scowled at him and headed for the door. He opened it a crack and saw a female chipmunk in the doorway.

"Hello, Alvie," she said and looked at him with adoring eyes. "I've missed you."

"Alvin just stood there stunned as the his brothers were frozen where they stood.

* * *

**Okay, okay. I know what your thinking. What's up with the cliffhanger. Well, I have to keep you on your toes. Be here next time for the reunion. Will it be a happy one?**


	8. Chapter 8: Unexpected Reunion

**Here's the next chapter. It took a while to get this together. I've been so busy with work and writing my novel it's been hard to find the time. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Unexpected Reunion**

Alvin just stood there unmoving with his mouth gaping open. He didn't even notice that Brittany had come up behind him.

"Alvin!" she called his name. "Alvin, are you alright?"

"You're... not you can't be," he said, pointing to lady chipmunk that stood in the doorway.

"Yes, Alvin," she said, taking a step towards. "I'm your mother."

"No!" Alvin shouted at her. "My mother's dead."

"Alvin!" Simon shouted, coming towards him. Simon looked over at Vinny. "I apologize for my brother's uncouth behavior."

"That's quite alright," Vinny said. "I can understand why Alvin is angry with me."

"Don't apologize to her," Alvin shouted at Simon.

"But she's our mother," Simon said, grabbing his arm. "Show a little courtesy."

"I don't have to do anything," Alvin said. He stumped off out the door. Brittany followed close behind him.

Theodore walked slowly over to Vinny. "Are you really our mother?" Theodore asked. He was still in shock and couldn't take his eyes off Vinny.

"Yes, Theodore," Vinny said. "Oh, let me look at you." She smiled seeing her youngest son in his green hoodie. "You've grown so much since I last saw you, and you're all so handsome." Theodore started to cry. Vinny gave him a hug. "It's alright, baby. Mama's here, and I promise I'll never leave you again."

"What about Alvin?" Jeanette asked.

"He'll be fine, once he cools off a little," Simon said.

Vinny looked over at Simon. "You've gotten so tall, like your father. He would have so proud of you."

"Would have?" Simon asked.

"Yes," Vinny said. "I need to explain some things to you, but I think Alvin should be here. You all deserve to know."

"Give him time and he'll calm down," Simon said. "Mom, I want to introduce you to someone. This is Jeanette, my girlfriend."

"Oh, yes, I've seen you're picture." Vinny took her paw and shook it. She looked to Simon once again. "She's a lovely girl."

"And this is my girlfriend," Theodore said. "Eleanor."

"Nice to meet you," Eleanor said. She smiled at Vinny, while seeing the joy on Theodore's face.

* * *

Outside on the circus grounds Brittany was still running after Alvin. He was running so fast that she could barely keep up.

She could barely catch her breath when she spoke. "Alvin," she managed to get out through her pants. "Why were you running away from me?"

"Why were you chasing me?" he asked with a snap in his voice.

"Because I'm worried about you," she said. "You just came face to face with your mother."

"She's not my mother," he fired back. He turned away from her, a tear escaping his eye.

This didn't go unnoticed. Brittany had never seen him cry before. She touched his shoulder. "It's alright to be angry, but she's still your mother, isn't she?"

He turned to her, drying his eyes. "I don't know, Brittany. What if she's lying like Priscilla did?"

"What does your heart tell you?" she asked.

"That I should hate her, but..." He stopped, not able to go on.

"I understand," Brittany said, taking his paw.

"No, you don't," he said, snatching it back. Brittany looked a little hurt which made Alvin feel a little guilty. "I'm sorry, Brittany, I didn't mean to..."

"I know," she said and embraced her. He felt the warmth of her body against his. Her care and comfort soothed him and calmed him down a bit. "How do you feel now?" she asked as they broke apart.

"Better," he said smiling at her. "All because of you."

"So, do you want to go back now?"

"No," Alvin said quickly. "I can't."

"Yes, you can, Alvin," Brittany said. There was a look of anger on her face. "I've never known you to be afraid of anything. Are you going to prove me wrong?"

He looked deep into her eyes and knew she was right. "Okay, let's go back." She took his hand and led him back towards Nev's trailer.

* * *

"Pris, where's Vinny?" Sadie asked after getting some things out of the trunk of the car. Dave was at the entrance of the circus grounds talking to a security guard.

"She couldn't wait," Priscilla said. "She knows a short cut in, and said she just had to see the boys now."

"I hope she's all right," Sadie said. "I just wish she had waited for us."

"I know how she feels," Priscilla said without thinking. "I would give anything to..."

"To what?"" Sadie asked.

"Never mind," Priscilla said. "It's not important."

Dave came running back towards them. "Sadie, they're here. The guard said they all sneaked in. They're with the circus owner Nev... something"

"Nev Ferris?" Sadie questioned. "I haven't seen him in years."

"That old bastard is still alive," Priscilla said.

The thought made Sadie laugh. "Oh, come on, Pris. He was always a big ole teddy bear."

"Yeah, maybe," Priscilla said as they entered the circus grounds.

"Hey, Felix," the security guard called out. A stout short-statured man approached.

"Yeah, what," he said in a grumpy tone.

"Can you take these people to Nev? They're lookin' for those six furballs that snuck in here earlier."

"Hey, Felix, remember me," Sadie said.

Felix looked up at her in surprise. "Madam Sadie?"

Her face turned blood red. "It's just Sadie. I haven't gone by that name in years."

"Wow! It's great to see you. Nev's in the main tent, yellin' at the contractors again."

Sadie groaned remembering Nev's temper all too well. When they entered she heard a loud voice shouting obscenities. She laughed to herself knowing that was Nev. After all these years he haven't changed.

"Yo, Nev," Felix called out. Nev ignored him at first. Felix walked over to him even though he was still preoccupied. "Hey, we got visitors." Sadie had followed close behind.

"Hey, Nev, long time," she said. Nev turned quickly, "So, nothing to say?"

"Sadie," he said excitedly. "Sadie Miller, how long has it been?" He embraced her with a happy smile on his face.

"It's Sadie Seville now," she said. "I just got married. That's my husband Dave is over there. We're here looking for our kids. Felix says they're here."

"Yeah, they're in my office," he said. "Vinny showed up lookin' for them."

"I know, she came with us. Perhaps we should give them some time alone with the boys."

"That may be a good idea," Sadie said. She looked and found that Dave had gone missing. Priscilla came towards her.

"Sadie, Dave took off when he heard some guys talking about the boys. You think he'll do something crazy?"

"Maybe," Sadie said. She turned to Nev. "Can you take us to the kids?"

"Sure, Sadie, this way," Nev said.

"The girls will be there too," Priscilla said quietly. She had a faraway look about her. Sadie turned to her for a second. Something was going on with Priscilla ever since this trip started, something that involved more than just Vinny and the boys. Sadie was determined to find out what.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alvin And Brittany stood outside the entrance to Nev's trailer. Alvin hesitated, but as he looked over at Brittany he gently pushed open the door.

There he saw his brothers conversing with Vinny as if they were old friends. Simon looked up and stared Alvin straight in the face. Alvin wondered if Simon was angry at him for leaving, but he looked more concerned than anything else.

"Alvin, you're back," Simon said, coming towards him.

"Yeah," Alvin said, looking straight at Vinny. "Now, all I want to know is why."

Vinny's eyes dropped not knowing what to say to her long lost son. Finally she spoke, her speech cracked. "Alvin, please, try to understand."

"What? That you dumped us," Alvin said. "They don't remember, but I do. You said you would never leave us, but you lied."

"That's not true, Alvin. I loved you three more than my own life."

"Then why?" Alvin demanded to know.

"Alright, since you're all together I'll tell you," Vinny said. "You three may want to sit down for this." Alvin joined his brothers who were sitting on one of the chairs. The girls sat with them. Vinny jumped on the other chair and paced back and forth. "Where to begin. Oh, yes. I remember that day. It was a few days after you were born.

**Flashback. Vinny's POV**

_ Drake and I had traveled for days looking for place to call home. Digger, his old friend from the racetrack had told us about a nice quiet forest a few miles up the road. It was a hard trip, especially with our three young offspring. I carried them along on a little wicker basket I had made. Long gone were the days that I was a star at the traveling circus, Vinny's death defying high wire act._

_ "Just a little ways to go," Drake said, taking my hand._

_ I looked down at the basket and saw that one of my babies was waking up. "Shh... Little Alvie," I said. "Go back to sleep." He let out a yawn and closed his eyes._

_ Drake looked over at me and put his paw around my shoulder. He looked into my eyes and said, "Do you regret giving up your old life for me?"_

_ "Never," I said. "We're a family now, and that's all I never wanted._

_"I'm glad," he said as we walked further into the forest._

_ This place was so foreign to me, but I wasn't afraid. I knew that things would be alright. I looked up at the sky and saw that it was getting dark. "Dake, we need to find shelter. I feel the night's chill coming on, and the boys will need a warm place to sleep." There was a little whimpering coming from the basket. My poor little angels would be waking up soon, and they would be hungry._

_ We walked further into the forest, until I felt someone or something following us. I looked to the sky and saw a bird swoop down. It was a hawk. Before I had the chance to react the bird picked up Drake. I screamed thinking my beloved, the father of my children were to be killed and eaten._

_ "Drake!" I cried out._

_ Suddenly something came out of a nearby tree. "Take cover," I heard someone shout._

_ It was a squirrel and a flying squirrel at that. It leaped into the sky and grabbed Drake. I saw it kick the hawk in the stomach before plummeting to the ground. Both the squirrel and Drake hit the ground and went into a tuck and roll. I ran to them with my babies in one paw. I was nearly a foot away when I stopped. They both weren't moving which sent me into a fright. I laid the basket down and ran to Drake._

_ "Please, be alright," I said frantically. I looked for a place and found that my beloved was still alive. I was so relieved that I threw my arms around him. I held on so tight, until I heard choking sounds coming from Drake. That's when I let go. "Oh, I'm sorry."_

_ "It's alright," Drake said. "How are the boys?"_

_ I crawled back over to the basket. To my surprise they were still sleeping I was relieved for now. Then I saw the squirrel approach me. "I can never thank you enough," I said._

_ "No thanks needed," the squirrel said and held out its paw. "Digger sent word to look after you."_

_ "Oh," I said, realizing for the first time she was a female squirrel._

_ "Digger's an old friend of mine. Got me out of a few scrapes when we were kids, so I figured I owed him. The name's Tara," she said holding out her paw again. "And you must be the great Vinchensia."_

_ I giggled hearing my stage name. "It's just Vinny." Suddenly I heard a cry coming from the basket. I noticed my other two boys, Simon and Theodore had also awakened. Theodore was rubbing his tummy, while Simon sat quietly._

_ "Well, we should get the little ones inside," Tara said._

_ Drake and I gathered the boys and followed Tara to her tree. Once inside we traveled up the wooden steps where she showed us where we could sleep for the night. The boys had slept for most of the trip, so they were full of energy. I, on the other hand, was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. Tara was nice enough to look after the boys, while Drake and I got some rest. I was out almost immediately._

_ I don't know how long I slept. It must have been awhile. I woke up with my stomach grumbling, and when I peeked out the small opening in the tree I saw that it was daylight. I wondered out to another part of the tree house and saw that Tara was playing with the boys. She was teaching them the paddy cake song._

_ Alvin seemed to pick it up right away and reveled in the praise that Tara gave him. "Very good, Alvin," Tara said and clapped her hands._

_ I approached quietly. "Tara, I hope the boys weren't too much trouble."_

_ "Oh, no," Tara said. "They're a joy. Simon's such a smart little guy. He's already learned the names of many of the plants that grow around here. And Theodore is such a sweet little dear. He helped me get breakfast ready."_

_ "And Alvin?" I asked. "He can be a handful."_

_ "Well, yes," Tara said, eying him. "He sneaked out this morning and nearly fell out of the tree."_

_ "Oh really," I said as I saw Alvin's face go red. I looked upon his sweet little face knowing I could never stay mad at him. "Well, he's always been the adventurous one. I think a little of that comes from me."_

_ Tara laughed at that. "I was the same way when I was young, and I still am."_

_ The boys giggled at Tara's statement. At that moment Drake entered. "Thank you, Tara, for giving us shelter for the night, but we've imposed on you enough."_

_ "No, don't be silly," Tara said. "I want you to stay, and so would Digger. It is the perfect place to raise your boys. Besides, it would get lonely around here if you left."_

_ "Are you sure?" I asked._

_ "I am," Tara said. "But why don't we ask the boys." She squatted down to their level and said," "Well, boys, would you like to stay?"_

_ Hoop and haulers came from the children. Alvin jumped up and down he was so excited. "What do think, Drake?"_

_ "Let's stay," he said. Finally we had a home. Drake and I, our three boys and our new friend Tara._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Is that all?" Alvin fired at Vinny. "The way you tell it we were a prefect family, but we couldn't have been. You still left us."

"Alvin!" Simon shouted at him. He turned to Vinny, his tone lightening. "What happened next, Mom?"

At that moment the door opened. Theodore perked up. "Dave!" he said excitedly. He hopped off the chair and ran up to him. Dave picked him up and gave him a hug. "I missed you, Dave."

"I've missed you too," Dave said. "I was so worried, and so was Sadie. She's waiting for us in the main tent. Now, all I want to know is why you all left."

"That's my fault, Dave," Simon said, putting his head down. Dave looked surprised. "I just needed to know."

"And we still don't know."

"There is much more to the story, and I'll be happy to tell it," Vinny said. Dave looked intrigued and sat down to listen to her tale.

* * *

**I know, I know, a sort of cliffhanger. Next up: _The Shocking Truth_. Learn the events that led up to the boys losing their parents. And what is Priscilla hiding? Don't forget to review. See you next time.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Shocking Truth

**Okay, I think I made you wait long enough. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Shocking Truth**

"So, tell us, Mom," Simon said. "We want to hear it."

"Alright," Vinny said. "I remember that day... when everything changed,"

**Flashback. Vinny's POV**

_It was a few days after we moved in with Tara. You boys were happily playing in the little play area Tara fixed up for you. Things were so quiet. Your father and I managed to steal a few moments alone. I remember us sitting on one of the high branches enjoying the mid-morning sun._

_ "So, Vinny," Drake turned and said to me. His warm paw touched mine. "Do you regret leaving the circus?"_

_ "No, of course not," I said, leaning up against him. "I don't know what real happiness was until you... and with the boys my happiness has quadrupled."_

_ He smiled at me which made me giggle. "Momma." I suddenly heard the faint sound of one of my babies. I looked to the left and saw little Alvin running towards us._

_ "Alvie, what are you doing out here?" I half scolded. "Don't you know how dangerous it is out here?"_

_ "Momma, look!" he said, pointing far beyond the trees. There was a bright light coming out of the trees miles ahead. My heart told me what that light was. Suddenly my mouth became so dry staring at those trees. "Pretty light, Momma."_

_ "Yes, Alvie, pretty light," I said, not wanting to startle him. Drake looked back at me with the same startled look._

_ "I think we need to find Tara," he said._

_ I nodded and picked up little Alvin. "Where we go, Momma?" he asked._

_ "Just on a little adventure," I said as he clapped his tiny paws. "But first we have to gather your brothers." _

_ A little whining noise came out of him. Alvin was always a little impatient when it came to trying new things. All three of us hopped back down the branch and into the little makeshift tree house. I found Simon looking up through the crack in the tree. He seemed mesmerized by it, while Theodore was playing quietly in the corner._

_"Boys, where's Tara?" I asked. Simon simply pointed to the trees. The light seemed brighter and covered more of the area. I put Alvin down and he ran to the crack and joined Simon in enjoying the light show. Drake and I stood on the far corner whispering to each other. "What are we going to do?"_

_ "You're going to take the boys and head for the hills__**. **__I'll go find Tara."_

_ "But Drake," I said, trying to hold back the tears. "It could be dangerous. That's a fire out there. I know. I've seen them before."_

_ Vinny, don't worry," he said. "Everything will be fine. The important thing is to get the boys to safety."_

_ "Alright, but be careful," I said as we embraced. Drake left the tree house, while I tended to the children. "Boys, it's time to go on our adventure."_

_ "Yay!" Alvin said excitedly while jumping up and down. "We go now."_

_ "Yes," I said and picked up Theodore. He was a bit smaller than his two brothers, and he needed a little more comforting. "Okay, you two, hold hands and stay together."_

_ "Okay, Momma," Simon said. Alvin started to run down the wooden stairs of the tree house. Simon yelped. "Stop!" he yelled out, a squeak in his voice._

_ "Slow down, Alvie," I said. "You don't want to get hurt." _

_ He slowed a little, but he was too fearless to take my words to heart. We reached the bottom, and to my horror I saw a full blaze in the distance. Forest animals were racing by. Theodore clung to me, more frightened than I had ever seen him. _

_ It's alright, baby." I looked over and saw that Alvin and Simon were scared too. "You boys, stay together now." Alvin was holding onto Simon's paw with his left and gripping tightly to mine with his right._

_ I swiftly walked towards the mountain peek with my three boys. I was still worried about Drake, but the boys were my priority. I had to make sure they were safe. I was frightened when I saw that a deer was about to pass us, but I was able to pull Simon and Alvin out of the way just in time. "Stay close, boys," I said._

_ Theodore buried his head in my chest and cried. "I'm scared," he managed to squeak out._

_ "It's alright, sweetie," I said. "We're almost there." We were close to the mountain range now._

_ I had never been so terrified in all my life, more for my babies than myself. I knew I had to hide my fear. I didn't want to startle the boys. We made it to the mountains. Theodore was still a little scared, but he was calmer now. Alvin and Simon's mood lightened as they skipped up the trail. I looked ahead seeing the small cave that was our safe house. Tara showed it to us a few days ago before when we first came to live with her. She may have been a free spirit, but she was still cautious when it came to over all safety._

_ I led the boys inside. It was stocked up with supplies that Tara and Drake filled them with. Theodore had fallen asleep by then, so I laid him down in the nest. Simon was yawning as was Alvin. It was midday by now, and well past the boys' nap time. I looked back through the cave opening and saw that the blaze was starting to die down. I thought about Drake and Tara. I hoped they would come soon. I looked back at the boys and saw that both Simon and Theodore were both fast asleep._

_ Alvin was still awake, but his eyes were sleepy. I walked back over to him. "Time to sleep, my little angel," I said and kissed him on the head._

_ "Momma, where's Papa?" he asked as I cradled him in my arms._

_ "Don't worry, Alvie," I said as I smoothed his soft fur. "He'll be here soon." He started to drift off. "Until then, Momma's here, little one." I laid him down next to his brothers and looked out the cave opening again._

_ For hours I waited, but with no sign of Drake or Tara. I couldn't leave my boys without of a father. He had been gone far too long, and I had a bad feeling in my bones that something was wrong. I made the decision then. I had to find him. I looked at my babies one last time before I was about to exit the cave. As I was about to leave, I heard little Alvin's voice._

_ "Momma, don't go," he said, running to me. I looked down to see tears in his eyes._

_ I picked him up and hugged him tight. "Don't worry, sweetie. I won't be long."_

_ "No, Momma," he pleaded, clinging to me. _

_ I stroked his fur gently and carried him back to the nest where his brothers were sleeping. "I need you to be brave, little Alvie. I have a very important job for you." He dried his little eyes but looked at me strangely. "I need you to look after your brothers. Can you do that?"_

_ He nodded in agreement as I placed him next to his brothers. He laid down and drifted off to sleep. I gave each one of my babies a kiss with my paw before I headed for the cave door. I secured the opening and took off to find Drake._

_ With my boys safe I felt that Drake was the one in danger. I ran off down the trail and back towards the blaze. Forest animals were still scampering everywhere, while I tried to push my way passed them._

_ "Drake!" I called out._

_ Debris from falling trees were coming down all around me. I managed to dodge a few. I needed to find a secure a place where I could work out a path to follow. A rabbit passed me but turned back. "Hey, you chipmunk," it called out to me. "Find shelter fast. It's all comin' down." _

_ The rabbit disappeared into a hole as I looked ahead towards the blaze. I saw a tree branch coming straight for me. After that everything went black._

_ Next thing I knew I was waking up with a splitting headache. My vision was blurry, and I could barely move. I heard a voice, a familiar one, but one I couldn't place. As I focused harder I could see Tara standing over me._

_ "Tara," I said weakly. "Drake, where...?"_

_ "Shh..." she said, trying to sooth me. "You need to rest now."_

_ "No, I want Drake. I want my boys. Please, where are they?"_

_ I tried to sit up but found the room spinning and my vision going dim. "Vinny, please, lie down."_

_ "No," I said hysterically. "Where's my family?"_

_ "I'm sorry, Vinny," Tara said, tears flowing from her eyes. "I tried to stop him, but there was a family of gofers trapped. Drake came to their rescue. I'm sorry, Vinny, but he didn't make it. The flames got him. There wasn't anything we could do."_

_ "No!" I cried out. "Not my Drake." I buried my head in my hands not able to keep my composure. When I calmed down some, I remembered the faces of my babies. "The boys, they're at the cave, Tara. I have to get to them."_

_ "Don't worry, Vinny," I heard a male voice._

_ I looked up and was relieved by who I saw. "Oh, Digger, it's you." He embraced me as I felt the weakness take over me._

_ "You stay here at the safe house and rest," Digger said, helping me to lie down. "Ole Digger will take care of everything."_

_ I wanted to fight him, but I was so tired that I didn't have the strength to. I fell asleep almost instantly._

_ When I woke up sometime later I saw Tara speaking to Digger and another squirrel. I instantly knew that something was wrong. I got out of bed, still weak but able to walk._

_ "Digger, where are the boys?" He said nothing, just looked at me sullenly. "Please, tell me," I demanded._

_ "I'm so sorry, Vinny," Tara said with tears in her eyes. "Trixie told us they were trampled in the stampede."_

_ "No, that not true. They were sleeping in the cave."_

_ "They must have gone looking for you," Trixie said. Her eyes fell low, and I knew she was telling the truth. "I saw three baby chipmunks running in the forest. Animals were running every which way as the trees and branches were falling. Then just like that everything got quiet, and I saw them lying on the ground. They were dead, Vinny. I'm sorry."_

_ "But they were safe in the cave," I said hysterically. "They could still be there."_

_ "Vinny," Digger said, taking hold of me and trying to calm me down. "I checked the cave, and they weren't there. Besides, Trixie is a very reliable source. Not much goes on in the forest without her knowledge." _

_ Something inside me died at that moment. In one day my life was destroyed. My love was gone as well as my precious babies. I returned to my bed wanting nothing more than to die myself._

**End of Flashback.**

As she finished her story, Alvin, Simon and Theodore remained strangely quiet. Dave was stunned by her tale as were the girls. No one spoke a word.

Vinny looked on her three boys. "I don't blame you for hating me. I hate myself for leaving you. I just don't understand why you three left the cave.

"You told me to protect them," Alvin said. "It wqas me. I led them up into the mountains." Alvin stopped for a minute, recalling that painful memory. "Theodore got scared when he woke up, and you were gone. So I thought we could find you, but..." Alvin stopped for a moment. "It was my fault."

"No, sweetie," Vinny said, touching her paw to his chin. She looked deep into her son's eyes. "All these years I thought you were dead, until..." Tears filled her eyes and she couldn't continue. She turned away, too emotional to speak.

"Until what?" Simon asked, coming over to comfort his mother.

"Until Priscilla came to see me," Vinny said.

"Priscilla," Alvin shot up. "That back-stabbing con artist."

"Alvin, calm down," Dave said.

"I don't have to calm down, after what that witch did..."

"Priscilla is not that bad," Dave said. "In fact, she helped us find you."

At that moment Sadie walked in with Priscilla by her side. "Kids," she said relieved.

"Sadie," the girls shouted out and ran to her.

Priscilla looked over at the girls, especially Brittany. She remembered what she allowed Harry to do to her. She felt guilty over that. "I think I'll wait outside."

"No, Pris," Sadie said. "I think you should be part of this reunion."

"So do I," Vinny said, hopping down off the chair and walking towards Priscilla. "Don't you think it's time you told them." Priscilla stayed silent. "Please, they deserve to know."

"Know what?" Brittany asked as she looked upon Priscilla, who was avoiding eye contact.

"I know what," Alvin said, hopping down next to Brittany. "How you teamed up with that low life Harry, pretending to be our mother, then you let that scum kidnap my girlfriend. She almost died in those woods."

"I know," Priscilla shouted out. "I was wrong for helping Harry. It was my second biggest regret."

"Oh, really, what was the first?" Alvin snapped at her. "What other lives have you ruined?"

"Alvin, please," Vinny said. "Let her explain."

"I have nothing to say," Priscilla said. "I did what I came here to do. Vinny, you got your children back. That's all that really matters."

Priscilla turned ready to walk out the door. "Pris, please," Vinny said pleadingly. "They have a right to know." She looked back seeing the confused faces of all six chipmunks, but mostly she focused on the girls. Tears escaped her eyes.

"You want me to tell them," Priscilla said. "That's right, Vinny, and ruin their lives as well. Fine." Her face became hard like stone. "Years ago I gave birth to three babies at the same time Vinny did. In an old Farmhouse I had had three little girls, and when they were three days old I left them there. I never regretted it... until now."

Dave looked shocked as did the boys. Jeanette and Eleanor had no expression at all, while Brittany's mouth was gaping wide open. "No, that cant be," she said. "Our mother died. Nanny Mueler said so."

"That's what I told her to say," Priscilla said. "I always wondered how you turned out. Now I can see that you're a lot like me."

"No, you're a liar," Brittany shouted. "You lied to the boys, and you're lying now."

"Look at me, Brittany," Priscilla said, grabbing hold of her arms. "You know I'm telling the truth, because you're just like me."

"No!" she shouted and pushed Priscilla away from her. She ran out of the trailer and through the circus grounds. Those words kept ringing through her ears, _just like me_. "It's not true," she said as she stopped to catch her breath.

She looked around and realized she had reached a wooded area. She hated the woods. She was about to walk out, but suddenly she heard a voice.

"Hello, Brittany." She looked up stunned. "It's been a long time."

"H-Harry," she said in a cracked voice. "It can't be." Just when she thought that things couldn't get any worse, they did.

* * *

**Okay, I know what your going to say, _NOT ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!_ Oh, well, that's the way it goes. Be here next time to the return of Harry.**


	10. Chapter 10: Harry's Return

**Okay, I know I took a long time with this chapter, but I was away for the holidays. I'm back now, so here's a new chapter for you to enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Harry's Return**

"You don't look happy to see me," Harry said, coming towards Brittany. "It's all I've been thinking about." He suddenly grabbed her arm pulling her close to him.

"Let go of me!" she shouted. He just laughed at her as tears filled her eyes. "Please," she said in a pleading tone.

"I can't do that, Brittany," he said, pushing her to the ground. "You were bad for running away from me. Now Uncle Harry is going to have to teach you a lesson."

He started to come towards her when he felt someone pull him back. He felt a sharp sting on his face. "Don't you ever touch her again." Brittany looked up and saw Alvin beating on Harry. She crawled towards a nearby tree and pulled herself up to her feet. "Do you hear me, you low life scum?"

Harry got the upper hand on him and knocked him to the ground. "Alvin!" Brittany screamed. She ran over to Alvin to see that Harry had given him a black eye. Harry grabbed Brittany and pulled her towards him.

"You're coming with me," he said.

This flared Alvin's temper and he leaped towards Harry. Brittany screamed as Alvin beat Harry to the ground. He was almost unconscious when Brittany shouted, "Alvin, stop! You'll kill him!"

He looked at the bloody mess that he had made of Harry. "It's more then he deserves." He kicked him one last time and looked at Brittany's dirt-stained face. Her demeanor changed to one of concern. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, Alvin, I'm okay," she said and threw her arms around him. "You saved me."

Alvin and Brittany heard a jumble of footsteps coming towards them. Alvin saw his brothers running towards them followed by Brittany's sisters. They all had worried looks on their faces.

"Alvin, what happened here?" Simon asked in a concerned tone. He looked down to see the injured and nearly unconscious chipmunk. "That isn't...?"

"Yes, it is," Alvin said. "That asshole went after Brittany again. As far as I'm concerned he got off easy. Isn't that right, 'Uncle' Harry?"

Harry could only moan in agony from the pain.

Jeanette and Eleanor rushed over to Brittany. "Are you alright?" Jeanette asked, examining her sister.

"I'm afine," Brittany said. "Thanks to Alvin." She threw him a small smile as he looked up to see a familiar face.

"Kids, what's going on here?" Dave asked. He saw Harry lying on the ground slowing trying to get up.

"Nothing," Alvin said, while refusing to look at Dave.

"Nothing?" he fired back. "This doesn't look like nothing. One of you better start talking."

"I'll tell you what happened," Harry coughed out while rising to his feet. Alvin grabbed hold of him a slammed him against a tree. "Hey, what...?"

"Hey, what's going on here?" came Nev's voice as he raced towards the scene. Sadie wasn't too far behind with Priscilla and Vinny trailing behind her. Nev spotted Harry as his nostrils started to flair. "Well, well, if it ain't ole con-artist Harry the low life." Neve came up behind Alvin, who was still holding Harry against the tree. "Don't worry, little guy. I'll take it from here."

Alvin let go of Harry as Nev picked him up by the collar. "Hey!" Harry screamed. "Put me down."

"What did I tell you would happen if you ever came 'round here again?"

"Well... ah... ah... I don't..."

"Let me remind you," Nev shouted in his face. "I told ya I'd feed ya to Lily."

"Hey, Nev, wait," Harry screamed as Nev started to walk back to the circus grounds.

Vinny overheard what he had said. "Neville, wait. You wouldn't really feed him to a tiger, would you?"

Neville looked back and saw Vinny's pleading eyes. "What do you expect me to do? Let him go."

"Hell, no," Alvin shouted, racing towards his mother. "Let me finish him off."

"Alvin, no," Vinny said. "Just lock him up and let the authorities deal with him."

"That seems logical," Simon said. "The authorities already have him on kidnapping charges, assault, fraud. He'll be in jail for a good long time."

"Jail's too good for that scum," Alvin shouted as Simon held him back.

"No way," Simon said, still holding him back. "You need to calm down."

"I'm not going to clam down, not until he pays for what he did,"

"He will," came Brittany's voice. Alvin looked up and saw how worried she looked. "We'll all fine, Alvin." He seemed much calmer then, although he still wanted to get his paws on Harry again.

Nev walked through the circus grounds and made his way to the tiger tent. Lily paced back and forth in her cage and looked up seeing Nev enter with what looked like a tasty morsel.

"Not today, Lily," Nev said threw Harry into the cage next to Lily. The tiger stared at the scared chipmunk while rolling her tongue around and showing her teeth. Harry's body shook as he stared into the intense eyes of the female tiger.

Nev locked the door of the cage. Harry bolted to the opening . "Nev, come on. You can't leave me in here... not with her."

"What's a matter, Harry... scared?" Nev asked. Lily can't get ya, and you can't get out of there."

"Please, let me out," Harry pleaded. "I promise I'll disappear, and you'll never see me again. Please, Nev. I'll do anything you want."

"Anything?" Nev asked, looking straight at Harry. The chipmunk became oddly quiet, but clung to the hope of getting set free. "Ya only got t'do one thing, Harry." Harry's eyes lit up, hoping he had convinced Nev to set him free. Nev looked straight into his eyes. "Sit down and shut up," he said with a laugh.

He walked away from the cage and headed for the entrance of the tent. Nev was about to walk away when he saw Priscilla standing nearby. "Hey, Nev," she said, jumping up on one of the smaller empty cages. "Can I talk to Harry for a moment... alone?"

Nev hesitated for a moment. "Yeah, sure. Go ahead, Pris."

"Thanks, Nev," Priscilla said and hopped up on the platform where Harry's cage rested. She waited until Nev left before saying anything. "Good, he's gone." She looked directly at Harry. "We need to talk."

"Great, Pris," Harry said, looking relieved. "We'll talk all you want. Just let me out of here first."

"When hell freezes over," Priscilla said with anger in her eyes. "You're where you belong, Harry."

"Pris, what are you saying?" Harry looked on in horror at Priscilla's indifference. He tried putting on the charm. That always worked in the past. He prided himself on being able to talk anyone into anything. "It's me. Harry, your love muffin." He winked at her seductively.

Priscilla just rolled her eyes at his feeble attempt. "Get over yourself, Harry," Priscilla fired at him. "I'm done with you... for good. You ruined my life, and I'll be damned if I let you do the same to the girls."

"The girls?" Harry asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Why would you have gone after Brittany again and don't give me that revenge crap."

Harry just looked at her smugly. "Yeah. I did it for revenge, to teach you a lesson. You had no right hiding them from me."

"I had every right. I wasn't going to let you ruin their lives like you did mine. I just want to know. How did you find out?"

"Olivia," Harry said smuggly.

Priscilla looked shocked. "How did you know about her, and why would she tell you anything?"

"She didn't at first, but when she found out that I was your long lost brother, her heart just went out to me. A little sob story goes a long way. Before long she was crying and spilling her guts."

"Leave them alone, Harry. Promise me you won't tell them," she pleaded, holding on tightly to the bars of the cage. "It's bad enough they know I'm their mother, but to know that a low life like you is their father. That's just too much."

"And why should I keep my mouth shut?" Harry asked. "They're my kids too. I have a right."

"You don't have any rights, Harry," she shouted at him with her nostrils flaring. "I'll kill you before I let you anywhere near them."

"You don't have the guts," Harry said, matching her nose to nose through the bars of the cage. "Go ahead, Pris. Who's stopping you?"

Priscilla jumped off the platform. She looked up at Harry. His laughter doubling her disdain. She walked off out of the tent. All she wanted was to be alone to think, but she was soon stopped by Sadie.

"Pris, what's going on?" Sadie asked her. Priscilla stopped dead in her tracks but would not say anything. "I heard everything."

"No, Sadie, you didn't hear anything," Priscilla fired at her.

She was about to walk away when Sadie spoke. "I know why you did what you did... because of Harry."

Priscilla turned towards Sadie. "I don't know what you're talking about. Harry had nothing to do with it." Priscilla was shouting at Sadie, but Sadie wasn't backing down. "Whatever you're thinking, you're wrong."

"Harry's their father, isn't he?" Priscilla was silent again. "Pris, you have to tell them."

"No," she said quickly. "They can't ever know."

"They're going to find out. Isn't it better coming from you? If they hear it from Harry or somewhere else they'll never forgive you."

"But if they find out that Harry's their father it will destroy them. I can't let that happen to my girls."

Suddenly Sadie heard a noise behind her. She looked back to see Brittany standing there with a look of shock on her face. "Brittany? Sweety, what are you doing here?" Sadie asked her while kneeling down. "You should be resting."

Brittany ignored Sadie and looked directly at at Priscilla. "Tell me it's a lie," Brittany said in a low voice. Priscilla said nothing. "Lie to me!" Brittany screamed. "Go ahead and say it's not true."

"It's not true," Priscilla said in a melancholy voice. "Everything you heard was a lie."

"Pris," Sadie shouted at her in a scolding tone.

"Sadie, please," Priscilla said pleadingly. "I need to talk to my daughter alone."

"Brittany, is that alright with you?" Sadie asked. "You don't have to..."

"It's okay, Sadie," Brittany said. "I'll talk to her."

Sadie hesitantly left Brittany alone with Priscilla, although Brittany looked more upset than she had ever seen her.

"Start talking, "Brittany said, meeting eye to eye with Priscilla.

"I told you it was a lie," Priscilla said. "Just leave it at that."

"I can't, not now. So tell me, is that scum my father?" Priscilla didn't utter a word which told Brittany everything she suspected. "Then it's true."

"Yes," Priscilla said, bowing her head in shame. "I didn't want you to know. I never wanted him to know about you girls, but he found out. That's why he came after you, to get back at me."

"Then all of this is your fault," Brittany said, pointing a finger at her. "The reason you left us was because of him."

"I guess it is, in a way," Priscilla said. "Just a few days after you three were born Harry came looking for me. I wasn't going to let him find out about you. Harry was nothing but a third con-artist and a criminal. I wasn't going to let him use you like he used me."

"So you just left us for him?"

"I had to go back to him. If I tried to take off with you three he would have found out. I would be damned if he was going to make your lives sorry like he did mine. You're life was better on the farm. That's why I left you there with Nanny Meuler. I knew she would take care of you."

"She did..." Brittany said with tears filling her eyes. "Until she died."

"She died... when?"

"We were still babies," Brittany said. "There was a fire, and she died trying to save us."

"A fire?"

"Yeah, some bad men came. They torched the farmhouse and the barn. Nanny led us to the tunnels underneath the barn, but she was much too big. So she saved us and sacrificed herself. We hid out in the woods, but by the time help came it was too late. Nanny was gone and all animals on the farm, and these people came and took Olivia away after her parents were killed in the fire. We had no one after that, just each other."

"Brittany, I'm sorry. I didn't know..."

"Of course you didn't. You didn't give a damn about us. You just dumped us there. Do you know how many nights I cried myself to sleep wanting nothing more than my mother to hold me and make me feel safe, but I couldn't. I had to stay strong. I was the one who had to take care of Jeanette and Eleanor."

"Brittany, I'm sorry. I wish I had been there, but..."

"But you weren't," Brittany fired at her. "Do you know how much I hate you?"

"Brittany, please..."

"No, I don't want to hear it," she shouted at Priscilla. "Just stay away from me and my sisters. We don't need you. You didn't want us then, and we don't want you now."

Brittany walked off in the direction of the tent Nev set up for them. Sadie was a distance away and noticed Priscilla had sunk to the ground with her head in her paws crying. Sadie approached cautiously.

"Priscilla?"

"Go away, Sadie," she cried out. "It's useless. I messed everything up. It's all my fault."

"No, Pris, you did the best you could." Priscilla rose to her feet and dried her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"No, Sadie," she said. "I just need to be alone for a little while." Priscilla walked off leaving Sadie there to wonder. It seemed an unfixable situation, but there had to be some hope of fixing this broken family. Only time would tell if a solution would arise through the turmoil.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Harry up to something, and it can't be good. Who will his next victim be. Stay tuned next chapter to find out.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Sins Of A Mother

**I know I haven't updated in a while, but other things have taken over my life. Sorry about the long wait. Well, here's chapter 11. Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: The Sins Of The Mother**

Brittany entered the tent and saw her two sisters relaxing and having a bite to eat. Eleanor perked up when she saw her, but Jeanette was the one to notice the sullen look on her face. As Brittany sat down on the little cot Jeanette walked over and sat down next to her.

"Brittany, what happened?" Jeanette asked. Brittany stayed quiet. She looked as if she were about to cry. "You can tell us."

"It's nothing, really," she said. "I just had a run-in with Priscilla, that's all." She laid down on the cot and clutched her pillow in her paws.

"I still can't believe she's our mother," Eleanor said as she looked down at the floor.

Brittany shot up with a stern look on her face. "No, she's not," she snapped. "I'll never consider her our mother, and neither should you."

"Brittany, don't yell at Eleanor," Jeanette scolded, seeing the tears running down Eleanor's face.

Brittany felt ashamed abut her behavior. "I'm sorry, Ellie," she said, walking over to her and putting an arm around her. "I didn't mean to yell at you."

"I know, but to find out that she's been alive all these years. It would have been nice to have a mother," Eleanor said, drying her eyes.

"But we do," Jeanette said, coming and sitting on the opposite side of Eleanor.

"We do?" Eleanor questioned, confused by Jeanette's statement.

"Yes, we do," Brittany said. Eleanor looked towards her. "Sadie. She's the only mother we need."

Jeanette and Brittany both embraced Eleanor which made her feel better. Jeanette looked over at the clock and saw that it was nearly midnight. Eleanor started to yawn. "I think it's a good idea if we all get some sleep," Jeanette suggested.

"I agree," Brittany said. "I can't believe how tired I am."

"Me too," Eleanor said as she laid down on her cot. Her eyelids were so heavy she couldn't keep them open. She drifted off to sleep in seconds. Jeanette covered her with a blanket.

"I think she's asleep," Jeanette whispered as she walked over to her cot. Brittany just sat down on her, deep in thought. "Brittany, you should really get some sleep." She still said nothing. "Brittany?" Jeanette whispered, trying hard to keep her voice down so she wouldn't wake Eleanor.

"Oh, right," Brittany said, suddenly coming back to reality. She laid down, but she wasn't interested in sleeping.

She laid there looking up at the ceiling of the tent just thinking. After awhile she looked over and saw that Jeanette had fallen asleep as well. She tried to close her eyes and go to sleep, but all she could see was Harry and Priscilla. They were her parents, no matter how much she tried to deny it. That was a fact, and it sickened her.

After a awhile she tossed the blanket off her and sat up. Feeling restless she got out of bed and paced around. She felt like she would go crazy if she didn't get out of there. She left the tent but bumped into Alvin on the way out.

"Brittany, what are you doing awake?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," she said.

"I was worried about you," he said, taking her paw. She gave him a small smile, which made him smile as well.

"Thank you for caring so much," Brittany said. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She started to walk down the path, which prompted Alvin to follow her.

"Brittany, where are you going?" he asked, as he caught up with her." I would think you would want to get some rest."

"I'm not tired," she said. "And you?"

"Me either," he said as he continued to follow her lead. He didn't know where she was leading him, but he felt there would be trouble.

Trouble was one thing he was good at.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry sat in his cage with Lily being his only companion. He kept one eye on the Tiger, while he tried looking around for something that would aide him in his escape. He checked his pockets knowing he always picked up scraps of discarded material just in case he got himself into some kind of jam. He would consider now one of those times.

He heard a loud noise which startled him and shot up out of fright seeing Lily's paws swipe at him through the bars . He moved to the furthest part of the cage with Lily's claws just missing him.

He climbed up the bars trying to avoid the tiger's grasp and heard sharp noise like something hit the bottom of the cage. He looked down to see a piece of scrap metal laying on the bottom of the cage. It was a long thin piece of metal with a sharp point.

"Harry, boy, that's just what you need," he said and jumped down in time to grab it.

Lily howled out in pain as a few drops of blood flowed down her paw. Harry wiped the excess blood from the metal and raced towards the cage opening. He picked the lock with the sharp point of the metal. He worked the lock for several minutes until he heard a click and the lock opened.

"Yes," he said excitedly. He opened the cage door and jumped out. He looked over at the tiger who was still licking her wounds. "I'll teach them to lock me up," he said and sneaked out of the tent. "Pris, you're first."

He ran out of the tent keeping to the shadows determined to find Priscilla.

* * *

At the same time Priscilla was taking a walk by the old brook just outside the circus grounds. She remembered the place well. When she worked for Nev all those years ago, she would come to the brook to think and be alone. She thought back trying to figure out when it all went wrong.

"Vinny, this was your fault," she said as she splashed water on her face.

She thought back to the last time she was here. She and Harry had one of their romantic rendezvous. Back then she really thought she was in love with him, but she didn't get her happily ever after. That night she let her heart take over. Every other time she had been careful, but not that night. If only she knew that Harry had been using her.

"I hate you, Harry," she said out loud.

"You don't mean that," a voice came from behind. She turned and gasped when she saw who it was.

"H-harry? How...?"

"You know me, Pris," Harry said, grabbing her by the throat. She struggled to escape as he wrestled her to the ground. "Do you really think I'd stay locked up for long?"

She wanted to scream out, but she couldn't find her voice. Her air was slowly being cut off. He raised one of his paws and slapped her across the face. She stopped her struggle as Harry released the pressure on her neck. She gasped for air as he laughed at her.

"Pris, you're so stupid," he said as he stood over her. "You really think I would kill you?"

She could only look up at him with disgust in her eyes. She tried at that moment to speak, but no words would come out. She rolled over on her side still gasping for air.

"Stop faking, Pris," Harry said. "I didn't hurt you that bad."

She looked up at him and saw that he was still taunting her. A fire raged inside of her, and suddenly her strength came back. She stretched out her arm and grabbed Harry's leg with her paw and knocked him to the ground.

Part of her thought that this was a good time to escape, but the anger that welled up inside of her took over. She just wanted to make him suffer. She balled up her fist and was about to punch Harry, but he quickly blocked her and shoved her to the ground.

"Don't ever do that again, Pris," he said, pointing at her. He waited for her to respond, but she made no movement, "Pris, get up," he commanded. Still, she didn't move. "Damn it!" Harry shouted. He knelt down and checked for a pulse. "Good, you're still alive."

He thought for a moment, then suddenly an idea came to him. He took off one of her shoes and laid it on the ground. He reached into his pocket and wrote something down on a piece of scrap paper and shoved it inside the shoe.

"Just a little message for our dear baby girls," he said and laughed hardy.

He then knelt and picked up Priscilla. He walked across the path carrying her unconscious body in his and disappeared into the woods.

* * *

**I know, I know, a cliffhanger, but the next chapter is well on it's way. I few days, and it will be ready. The kids are for more hardship when they discover Harry has escaped, but what conclusions will they draw when they find that Priscilla is missing as well? This question will be answered in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12: Making The Right Decision

**I know it's been a long time since I posted on this story, but there were circumstances that kept me from finishing this tale. There's only a few chapters left, so here's the next one. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter Twelve: Making the Right Decision**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alvin asked Brittany as they both stopped outside the tent Harry was being held.

"Yes," Brittany said, then looked over at the entrance. "I think." Her voice cracked a little as a cold chill came upon her.

"You don't have to, you know," he said, taking her paw in his.

"Yes, I do," she said. "I'll sleep better if I know he's locked up and can't get out."

"Okay," he said and put his arm around her. "But I'll be there with you every step of the way."

"Thanks, Alvin," she said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

They both walked into the tent where they both received a shock. Lily was lying in her cage still whimpering and the cage next to hers was empty with the door wide open. Brittany gasped in horror.

"He's gone," she said as her whole body shook. "I knew this would happen."

"Brittany, calm down," Alvin said, looking around the tent and thinking. Then he looked down at the ground and noticed a fresh pair of paw prints. "Hey, look at this." He pointed to the prints, prompting Brittany to take a closer look.

"Let's follow them," she said, taking a step forward." Alvin grabbed her paw which made her stop and look back. "Come on, Alvin."

"Wait," he said. She gave him a strange look. "This could be dangerous, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"As long as you're with me I'm not scared," she said with a small smile. "Besides, were together."

"Alright," he said hesitantly. "Just stay close to me." With that she locked arms with him as they continued to follow the tracks.

They were only a few steps out of the tent when Sadie and Vinny came upon them. "There you two are," Sadie said. "We thought you two had gone missing like Pris."

"Priscilla's missing?" Brittany asked.

"I wouldn't say missing," Vinny said. "You just don't know where she is."

"Wouldn't you call that missing?" Alvin asked. "That's so strange that she would disappear at the same time Harry did."

"Harry?" Vinny said, surprised. "But Nev locked him up."

"Not well enough," Alvin said. "The jerk got out and it seems he went that way." Alvin pointed in the direction of the footprints.

"What's going on here?" Nev asked as he approached the scene.

"Looks like we got a prison break," Sadie said with a concerned look on her face.

"Harry?" Nev shouted. "Damn." He stomped into the tent and saw Harry's opened cage. He slammed the opening shut and looked over at Lily, who was whimpering and licking her paw. He inspected the wound. "Don't worry, girl. We'll fix that up." He took out the first aid kit. He called to Sadie and Vinny for help.

"What do you want us to do?" Sadie asked.

"Just keep Lily calm until I dress the wound," Nev said as pulled out the things he needed from the first aid kit.

We'll do what we can," Vinny said and jumped up next to Lily's cage. "There, there, girl, everything is going to be alright."

Alvin and Brittany had come back while Lily was being tended to. Alvin noticed how caring Vinny was with the injured tiger. He started to think that he had misjudged her, even though he tried not to show it. Brittany looked over at him, smiled and squeezed his paw slightly.

After Nev was finished dressing Lily's wound Vinny gave her a soothing pat on the head. "See, that wasn't so bad."

"Now, what about Harry?" Nev asked. "Any idea where that louse took off to?"

"There's a trail of footprints," Alvin said.

"Then let's go," Sadie said.

"Just what I was thinking," Brittany said ready to walk out of the tent. Sadie's voice stopped her.

"No, Brittany," Sadie said. "You stay here, and we'll handle Harry."

"No way," Brittany demanded. "I'm not scared of that jerk, and I want to make sure he gets what's coming to him."

"Well, alright," Sadie said. "But you kids stay close."

"We will, Sadie," Alvin said.

They followed the tracks for several feet until they reached the outskirts of the circus grounds where the foot prints slowly faded away. Then they abruptly stopped.

"So, where do we go from here?" Vinny asked.

Sadie looked on and remembered a place where Priscilla used to go. She remembered following her there one evening, although Priscilla never knew about it. "I think I know where they are," Sadie said. "This way."

The group followed her lead, and they trailed on to a clearing. She was a little disappointed to find it deserted.

"Well, if they were here they're gone now."

"Wait a minute," Brittany said, pointing at a red shoe. She hopped over to it and picked it up. "I think this was Priscilla's." She examined it and realized there was something shoved into it. It was a crumpled up piece of paper. She unfolded it and read its contents. A look of horror came about her.

"Brittany, what is it?" Alvin asked. She stood there stunned and unresponsive. "Brittany!" he shouted and tried to take the scrap of paper way from her.

"No!" she shouted at him. "It's not important."

"Then let me see it," Alvin said and snatched it from her. She turned away in shame as he read the note.

_Hey girls,_

_I got your mommy. You want her back, meet us at the Nelson's farmhouse. _

_You know where it is._

_Daddy_

Brittany looked up to see Alvin staring at her. There seemed to be real concern in his eyes. "You know," she said as tears filled her eyes.

"Know what?" Vinny asked.

"Harry," Brittany said, dropping her head in shame. "He's my father."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Vinny said with a sympathetic smile. "He's the one that should be ashamed."

Vinny's assessment didn't bring much comfort to Brittany. "I never wanted anyone to find out."

"Now we have a bigger problem," Sadie said. "Finding Harry and Priscilla."

"I know where they are," Brittany said. "I was born there."

"Then we have to hurry," Sadie said. "There's no telling what Harry will do. I say we get back to the circus and get everyone together and go after Harry."

"No!" Brittany shouted. "I don't want any part of it, and neither will Jeanette and Eleanor."

"Brittany, you just can't leave her with Harry," Sadie said, meeting her eye to eye. "She's you're mother."

"No, she's not!" Brittany fired back. "She stopped being my mother when she dumped us."

Brittany ran off back towards the circus. Sadie looked down at Alvin. "Don't worry. I'll go talk to her," he said and ran off after his girlfriend.

"Brittany, wait," Alvin called to her but she kept running. He knew there was no way she didn't hear him, so the only explanation was that she was ignoring him. He continued to pursue her knowing he could outrun her. She was just being stubborn, but he was just as stubborn as she was, maybe even more so.

He finally caught up with her near the tent the she was sharing with her sisters. He stood in front of her blocking her way. She turned to detour around him, but he matched her step for step.

"Alvin, get out of my way!" she shouted at him.

"Not until you talk to me," he said and grabbed onto her shoulders.

"I don't want to talk," she demanded, trying to break away from his embrace. "I just want you to leave me alone."

"Not when you're this upset," Alvin said as her struggling died down. "I just want to help you, the way you helped me."

She started to cry and turned away from him. He followed step and wrapped his arms around her. "But's it's not the same," she said, breaking out of his embrace. She still wouldn't look at him as she continued. "How can you even bear to look at me knowing Harry's…" She couldn't continue as the tears welled up in her eyes again.

"Brittany, it doesn't matter to me who your parents are." At that moment she turned around to look at him. He moved slowly towards her and cupped her face in his hands. "I love you," he said and leaned down to kiss her. She melted into his arms at that moment and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Finally when the two came back up for air Brittany spoke in a quiet voice. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am," he said holding her in his arms. "I just can't stand to see you hurting like this."

She stayed in his arms for several minutes until she heard Jeanette's voice. "What's going on?" she asked from the tent entrance while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She was wearing her dark blue nightgown with her lavender housecoat with blue and white flowers printed on it. It was the one that Brittany helped her make.

"You want to tell her?" Alvin asked, directing the question at Brittany.

"Tell me what?" Jeanette asked as she put on her glasses.

"Well, let's go inside," Brittany said, leading her sister into the tent. Alvin followed close behind. "Eleanor needs to hear this too."

"Oh, okay," Jeanette commented with a look of confusion about her face.

Eleanor was only half asleep. She must have been either woken up from the commotion outside the tent or the fact that Jeanette had woken up first. Eleanor had always been a light sleeper and always seemed to know when something was going on with one of her sisters.

"What is it?" Eleanor asked. "Did something bad happen?"

Brittany sat down on Eleanor's cot with a sad look in her eye. "Ellie, Jeannette, something's happened. It's Priscilla. She's missing."

"Missing?" Jeanette looked horrified at the revelation. "She couldn't have left us again."

"Well, she didn't really," Brittany said. "Harry escaped, and he took her somewhere."

"Then we have to find her," Jeanette announced in a panicky voice.

Eleanor clutched her blanket and cried. "We can't lose our mother again."

"Where could he have taken her?" Jeanette wondered. "They could be anywhere."

Brittany looked up at Alvin who was standing next to her. He pulled out the crumpled up paper and handed it to Brittany. "This explains it all."

Brittany handed the paper to Jeanette who looked horrified at reading the note. "Harry wrote this?" Jeannette asked. "That means he's…"

"What?" Eleanor demanded. "So Harry wrote the note. Does it give us a clue to where they are?"

Jeanette dropped the note on the bed and walked off. "Where are you going?" Brittany asked.

"To get changed," she said. "We certainly can't do looking for our parents in our night clothes."

"Our parents?" Eleanor looked confused and picked up the note. "Harry's our dad?" she questioned. "And he kidnapped our mom."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Brittany said.

"Then we have to find them, before he goes something to hurt her," Eleanor insisted and hopped off the bed.

"What?" Brittany shouted while getting up and following her sisters. "Why should we help her? It's not like she ever cared about us."

"But she's our mother, like it or not," Eleanor said as she disappeared behind the curtain to change.

"That's true, Brittany," Jeanette said as she emerged from behind the curtain wearing a pair of jeans and a purple long sleeve top. "It doesn't matter what she's done. She's still our mother, and we can't turn our back on her now, not when she's in danger. We would never forgive ourselves if something happened to her."

"I guess you're right," Brittany said, "but it doesn't mean I forgive her."

Suddenly Sadie and Dave were in the doorway with Theodore and Simon close behind. "You don't have to forgive her, Brittany," Sadie said.

That's good, because I don't," Brittany said, folding her arms over her chest. "But I don't want her to get hurt either, so…"

"So, are we ready to go?" Dave asked.

"Girls?" Brittany said looking back at her two sisters. Eleanor had just come out after changing into her hunter green top and white shorts and tennis shoes. Both Eleanor and Jeanette nodded and Brittany turned towards Sadie and Dave. "We're ready."

Alvin had taken her hand as they walked out to the car on the journey to save their mother.

**Well, that ends this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Be here next time to see if the kids are able to save Priscilla from Harry's wrath.**


End file.
